Reconquistando tu corazón
by The Little Vampire
Summary: Después de firmar su divorcio, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba embarazada. Aunque ella se rehusaba a regresar a su vida, juró hacer lo que hiciera falta para recuperarla. La seducción había funcionado una vez y haría que funcionara de nuevo.
1. Deseo en proceso de divorcio

**Reconquistando tu corazón**

**Capítulo I** – Deseo en proceso de divorcio

**Shaoran POV**

Había estado en los juzgados más veces que el peor de los delincuentes. Después de todo, era uno de los abogados criminalistas más prestigiosos de la zona. Pero aquel día estaba sentado en el primer banco y otro abogado parecía tener control total sobe mi vida.

_Y no me gustaba nada._

Claro que divorciarme no estaba precisamente en la lista de cosas que me apetecía hacer. Pero quería terminar con todo el papeleo y que el juez lo diese por terminado de una vez.

Estaba guardando los documentos en el maletín y apenas preste atención mientras me despedía de mi abogado y estrechaba la mano del de Sakura. Pero intente apartar los ojos de mi esposa, la única mujer que había podido hacerme perder los nervios… mi famosa "calma bajo el fuego" en los ambientes judiciales.

Al menos habíamos completado la mayor parte del trabajo con los abogados en aquel nublado día de verano y solo quedaba pendiente la fecha de la vista con el juez. El acuerdo era justo para los dos, algo nada fácil dada la fortuna de mi familia y el dinero que ganaba mi mujer como decoradora. Ni siquiera habíamos tenido que discutir la disolución de sus bienes… probablemente la primera vez que no habíamos discutido por algo.

Lo peor de todo: decidir que hacíamos con los perros. Ninguno de los dos queríamos perder a Kerberos y a Yue y, por fin decidimos que cada uno se llevaría a uno de los terrier de padre desconocido que habíamos rescatado de un refugio.

¿Qué habríamos hecho Sakura y yo de haber tenido hijos?

Sentí un dolor en el pecho. No quería pensar en ello. No iba a pensar en esa herida abierta en un día tan espantoso.

Pero no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura, a pesar de lo que me decía el sentido común.

Ella se levanto de la silla, tan guapa como era su costumbre. Siempre lo había sido. Con los ojos claros y de color jade, y el pelo largo miel más claro aún, era la fantasía exótica de cualquier hombre, por lo menos eso pensé yo cuando nos conocimos en un crucero mientras festejábamos nuestra graduación.

Pero pensar en ese verano solo serviría para distraerme, y no en una buena manera; así que decidí dejar eso recuerdos a un lado.

Tome mi maletín mientras empezaba a planear todo lo que podría hacer de vuelta en el bufete el resto de la tarde. Claro que también podría trabajar por la noche. Ahora que estaba separándome de Sakura, no tenía a nadie esperando por mí en casa.

Llegue a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Sakura y enseguida me sentí envuelto en su delicioso aroma: Fressias. Sí, yo sabía mucho de la que pronto sería mi ex mujer; por ejemplo que loción de baño le gustaba, lo que le gustaba comer por las mañanas, las etiquetas de su ropa interior. Lo sabía todo.

Salvo como hacerla feliz.

-Gracias, Shaoran – Sakura ni siquiera me miro, la falda de su traje azul apenas si me rozo mientras pasaba a mi lado.

_¿Ya estaba? ¿Solo un "gracias"?_

Aparentemente yo seguía sintiendo algo por ella además de la obvia atracción física porque eso me molesto. No esperaba que lo celebrásemos con champan, pero al menos deberíamos ser capaces de despedirnos educadamente. Aunque la cortesía nunca había sido uno de los puntos fuertes de mi esposa, ella no era de las que escapaban de un momento potencialmente contencioso.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se dirigía hacia el ascensor a toda velocidad, con los tacones de sus zapatos repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol?

Dios, que bien le quedaban los zapatos de tacón con esas piernas kilométricas. Sakura tenía pasión por los zapatos… obsesión que se formo en su intento de caminar sin caer. Solía ser algo patosa en sus tiempos de juventud y en su afán de salir airosa y triunfante de las caídas, empezó a utilizar miles y miles de pares de zapatos. Hasta que lo logro. El único problema es que tenía millones de pares de zapatos… aunque a mí no me importaba en nada que se los probase delante de mí.

Desnuda.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en olvidar mi vida con Sakura? Aquel amable adiós era lo mejor. Necesitaba despedirme educadamente… necesitaba terminar con aquel matrimonio.

_Punto._

Llegue al ascensor un segundo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, pero tuve que sujetarlas con ambas manos. Sakura me miro, sorprendida, y pensé que me lanzaría alguno de sus habituales epítetos… o incluso el maletín de piel que llevaba en la mano.

Pero no. Se limito a apartar la mirada.

Me coloque a su lado, los dos solos en el ascensor.

-¿Cómo está Kero?

-Bien –contestó ella.

-Yue se comió ayer el mango de uno de los palos de golf de Eriol.

Mi hermano se había empeñado en que jugáramos dieciocho hoyos para relajarnos un poco. Y yo había ganado. Siempre ganaba. Lo de relajarme era otra cosa.

-Afortunadamente, Eriol está de buen humor últimamente gracias a su próxima boda con Tomoyo y su floreciente carrera como senador. Así que Yue está a salvo de su ira por el momento.

Ella ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándome.

Qué raro. Porque aunque había dejado de quererme, sabía que adoraba a nuestros perros.

Normalmente, a mi no me gustaban las discusiones fuera de los juzgados, pero había visto suficientes divorcios como para saber que si no lográbamos mostrarnos amistosos solo estaríamos retrasando el golpe para más tarde.

-No esperaras que no volvamos a hablarnos en la vida. Además de tener que volver a vernos en la fecha prevista para finalizar el divorcio, Tomoeda es una ciudad relativamente pequeña. Vamos a encontrarnos, queramos o no.

Ella se mordió los labios y, sin querer, imagine esos mismos labios deslizándose sensualmente por mi cuerpo…

La imagen hizo que mi frente se cubriera de sudor.

-Parece que deberíamos haber redactado unas reglas de comunicación en ese acuerdo. Pero… a ver si lo entiendo: no vamos a decirnos nada más que hola y adiós. ¿Podemos saludarnos con la cabeza si nos encontramos por la playa paseando al perro? ¿O deberíamos delimitar las zonas por las que debe pasear cada uno? ¡Ya se! Una línea límite entre Tomoeda y Tokio.

Ella apretó el asa de su maletín, sin dejar de mirar los botones del ascensor.

-No intentes buscar pelea conmigo, Shaoran. Hoy no.

¿Buscar pelea?

No era yo quien buscaba pelea, era ella. Yo era el más tranquilo de los dos, al menos por fuera. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Sakura?

-¿Algo no ha ido como esperabas?

Ella rio, una risa baja, oscura, un triste eco de las desinhibidas carcajadas que solían escapar de su garganta.

-Todos pierden. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices de los casos de divorcio?

Si, en eso tenía razón.

Puse una mano al lado de su cabeza, en la pared del ascensor. Sabía que estaba acorralándola, pero solo quedaba una planta para conseguir la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sakura levanto los ojos por fin. Y en esa mirada oscura vi lo último que esperaba ver, especialmente después de seis meses durmiendo separados. Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban con un incontenible…

Deseo.

**Sakura POV**

Mi matrimonio empezó y termino en el asiento de un coche.

Me había escapado con Shaoran Li a los dieciocho años. Todavía no habíamos llegado al hotel cuando las hormonas nos hicieron tomar una carretera vecinal para abrazarnos y besarnos con el frenesí del primer amor.

Ahora, nueve años después y a punto de formalizar el divorcio, las hormonas y las emociones de nuevo me cegaban.

Y todo por un brillo de pena en los ojos de Shaoran cuando estábamos poniendo por escrito con que perro nos quedaríamos cada uno. Ese brillo de vulnerabilidad de mi exageradamente estoico marido había hecho que me dice un vuelco el corazón.

Y me había excitado.

Intente salir de la sala a toda prisa para no hacer alguna estupidez, como por ejemplo lanzarme sobre mi marido en pleno proceso de divorcio. Pero no tuve suerte. A duras penas habíamos logrado salir del ascensor con la ropa puesta cuando, después de correr bajo la lluvia hacia su coche, Shaoran arranco echando chispas del estacionamiento y se detuvo en la primera carretera secundaria que encontró.

Deseando aliviar el dolor que sentía entre las piernas, aunque no el de mi corazón, le eche los brazos al cuello mientras él se colocaba encima. Las ventanillas polarizadas ofrecían una intimidad adicional a nuestro escondite. Había musgo colgando de los arboles, como velos de novia, una imagen a la vez hermosa y triste.

La lluvia golpeaba el techo del lujoso deportivo y, sin dejar de besarnos, caímos en el asiento de atrás, aquel coche era más amplio que el que Shaoran conducía cuando era un adolescente. Y esta vez tampoco teníamos que preocuparnos por un embarazo inesperado.

Shaoran se quito la corbata y la enredo en mi cuello para tirar de mí. Derritiéndome, respire su colonia, un aroma que me era tan familiar…

Con la avaricia de tomar todo lo que pudiera una última vez, ansiosa después de meses sin su cuerpo, explore la boca de Shaoran con la lengua mientras acariciaba sus hombros, su espalda, el duro trasero bajo los pantalones.

-Sakura, si quieres parar, dilo ahora –murmuró Shaoran, el flequillo chocolate cayendo sobe su cara daba un testimonio de las emociones que intentaba controlar quien tenía fama de ser el abogado más implacable del Japón.

-No hables, por favor.

Si hablábamos empezaríamos a pelearnos. Nos pelearíamos sobre sus horas interminables en el bufete, sobre mi carácter tan explosivo como alguna de las casas que había decorado…

Y descubriríamos, una vez más, que no teníamos absolutamente nada en común salvo la atracción física y los preciosos hijos que habíamos perdido.

Un trueno retumbo en el cielo mientras Shaoran tomaba mi cara entre sus manos, sus ojos ámbar lanzaban destellos que podrían rivalizar con los relámpagos.

-Necesito oírtelo decir… dime que me deseas tanto como yo a ti –murmuró, con voz ronca.

-Yo solo sé que necesito esto –no podía decir en voz alta que lo deseaba. No podía hacerlo después de tantas noches solitarias en el balcón de la casa, con el ruido de las olas, una copa de vino y mis lágrimas como única compañía.

_Pero si, lo deseaba… y mucho._

Shaoran no dejaba de mirarme mientras acariciaba mis pechos.

-No me lo digas si no quieres, pero eso no evitara que yo te diga lo sexy que eres.

Cerré los ojos cuando él inclino la cabeza para besar la sensible curva de mi cuello. Sabía lo que me gustaba, lo que me hacía temblar.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-O como me enciendes con esos zapatos de tacón. Amarillos… ¿Quién lleva zapatos amarillos? –metió la mano bajo la falda para acariciar mis muslos, subiéndolas luego para tocar el borde de mi tanga.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Son de color limón –dije con voz ronca.

-Muy seductores.

Si el sexo y la cuenta de banco fueran suficientes para estar juntos, seguramente podríamos haber llegado a las bodas de oro. Ese pensamiento debería enfriar el placer que me daban sus dedos…

Pero no fue así.

Desabroche los botones de su camisa con gestos frenéticos, apartando la tela hasta que pude tocar su piel. Aquel torso tan masculino, tan bien formado, hizo que olvidase el mundo que nos esperaba fuera del coche. Bese, mordí y lamí mientras Shaoran enredaba los dedos en mi pelo para deshacer el moño, dejando que mi larga melena oscura cayera por la espalda.

Su teléfono móvil sonó entonces, una interrupción poco bienvenida, pero Shaoran tomo el aparato y lo lanzó al suelo con impaciencia.

_Ya era hora de que hiciera eso._

Me agarre a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en su carne mientras me erguía para apretarme contra él. Y luego sostuve su cara entre las manos, devorándolo con los ojos, hambrienta después de tantos meses sin él.

Shaoran apartó la chaqueta y acaricio mis pechos por encima de la blusa de satén, haciendo un círculo con el dedo sobre la endurecida punta, enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Y cuando inclino la cabeza para reemplazar la mano con la boca, no pude controlar el deseo de restregarme sensualmente contra él.

-Ya es suficiente –los labios húmedos sobre el satén hacían que el placer fuera casi insoportable-. Quiero más.

Y, afortunadamente, Shaoran entendió la contradictoria orden porque se sentó, conmigo colocada a horcajadas sobre él. Pero cuando iba a quitarme los zapatos, él me lo impidió.

-Déjatelos puestos –ordenó-. De repente me gusta el color limón.

Empecé a quitarle el cinturón, tocando por encima de la tela el duro bulto de mi deseo empujando contra la cremallera. Luego… si, encontré el terciopelo de su erección y comencé a acariciarlo. Sin perder el tiempo, Shaoran metió la mano bajo mi falda, tirando de la fina tira de la tanga hacia arriba, el roce de la tela aumentando la excitación hasta que…

Se rompió.

Él apartó a un lado el insignificante pedazo de seda, que me había puesto para sentirme más como una mujer y menos como un fracaso en la relación más importante de mi vida. Sin pensar en ello, me coloque encima y Shaoran empujo hacia arriba. Rápido, fuerte, sin vacilaciones, con ritmo entrenado durante nueve años. Una sincronía que solo compartíamos en la cama.

Tome sus manos para colocarlas sobre mis pechos mientras él me penetraba con una urgencia poderosa como la tormenta. Movía las caderas en círculo, aprovechando cada sensación de aquel último y explosivo encuentro.

Una última vez juntos.

Un recuerdo más que guardar y con el que atormentarse mientras tome una copa de vino en la playa. Sola.

_Si pudiéramos comunicarnos tan bien fuera de la cama como en ella…_

Incluso ese momento de pasión estaba cargado de tensión por el "después"; por la tristeza de que no hubiera nada más entre nosotros.

Las sacudidas de placer se abrían paso en mi interior, el deseo de terminar casi doloroso. Shaoran enredo los dedos en mi pelo, apretando los dientes de una manera que yo reconocía, conteniéndose hasta que le temblaron los brazos.

Mis gemidos se mezclaban con los de él, urgentes, rápidos, terminando en un grito que me satisfaría tanto como destruiría otro trozo de mi alma.

El placer se mezclo con dolor en una amarga despedida, hasta que me deje caer sobre el hombre que había sido mi marido, nuestros cuerpos sacudíos por los espasmos.

En el interior del coche solo podían oírse nuestros jadeos y el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales. Sabía que no teníamos nada que decirnos. Todo había terminado entre nosotros. Solo tendríamos que volver a vernos una vez más ante el juez, unas semanas más tarde.

Ni siquiera teníamos que preocuparnos por usar anticonceptivos. Mi aborto nueve años antes me había dejado infértil. Aunque seguimos intentándolo… sin resultados.

Luego, brevemente, había vuelto la esperanza cuando, durante cuatro maravillosos meses, me había convertido en madre. La pequeña Shiori seguía en mi memoria tanto como en mi corazón. Shaoran y yo habíamos dejado a un lado nuestros problemas maritales para lanzarnos de cabeza a la paternidad.

Pero entonces la madre biológica de Shiori cambio de opinión.

Sentí ganas de llorar, por ella, por él, por nuestra hija. Pero cuando una persona se había secado por dentro era difícil encontrar lágrimas. Seis meses antes me habían quitado a Shiori de los brazos, de mi casa, de mi vida.

Y mi corazón estaba roto. Tan roto como mí matrimonio con Shaoran Li


	2. ¿Embarazada?

**Reconquistando tu corazón**

**Capítulo II** – ¿Embarazada?

**Bella POV**

Di un respingo cuando el juez levanto la maza y… ¡zas!, de un golpe certificó todo lo que Shaoran y yo habíamos acordado con nuestros abogados en los papeles de divorcio.

En un solo día me había convertido en divorciada y madre soltera.

Un niño.

Me agarre al borde de la silla para no llevarme las manos al abdomen.

Después de tantos intentos fallidos de concebir, milagrosamente uno de los espermatozoides de Shaoran había logrado circunnavegar el tejido dañado para crear un niño. Lo había descubierto esa misma mañana; un segundo en el que todo en mi vida había cambiado y del que no había podido aun recuperarme.

Un destello de esperanza despertó entonces, como la vida que estaba deseando sentir dentro de mí. Pero quizá esta vez…

Había considerado decírselo a Shaoran antes de entrar en el juzgado, pero decidí no hacerlo. Aquello no cambiaba nada. La decisión sobre la custodia seria otra cosa enteramente. Además, quería estar completamente segura antes de decir nada. No pensaba fiarme de una simple prueba casera de embarazo tras nueve años de decepciones. Y después del infierno que tuvimos que pasar cuando perdimos a Shiori.

¿Y qué diría Shaoran?

Mi ex marido estaba a unos metros, cerrando el maletín con el ceño fruncido. Al menos algo normal en aquel día tan extraño.

Haciendo acopio de valor, me acerque a él.

-Quiero que busques una fecha para que nos veamos. Quizá la semana que viene.

_Después de haber visitado al ginecólogo._ No me había dado cuenta de las señales al principio porque tenía mucho trabajo. Además, pensé que el estrés del divorcio había cambiado mi ciclo. Incluso cuando tuve dos faltas. Y habían pasado dos meses desde que había estado con Shaoran en el asiento trasero de su coche.

-Podemos hablar ahora mismo –dijo él, abrochándose un botón de la chaqueta-. Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.

-Hoy no puedo –suspire. Porque tenía una cita con una caja de galletas saladas y una superficie horizontal.

-¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?

-Tú no eres el único que está casado con el móvil –repliqué-. Quería decírtelo con antelación para que me hicieras un sitio en tu siempre saturada agenda.

- Sakura…

Pero era cierto. Y muy triste.

-No, déjalo, no quiero discutir –suspiré-. Este no es un buen momento para discutir nada, por eso quiero que nos veamos la semana que viene. Si te parece, llamare a tu secretaria para pedir cita.

Pero cuando me di la vuelta tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para permanecer de pie y me agarre a una mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

Shaoran puso una mano en mi espalda.

-Tranquila. Es lógico que estés disgustada…

-¿Disgustada? ¡Disgustada! –mirándolo por encima del hombro, contuve una carcajada amarga-. Como siempre, te quedas corto.

Él se sujetó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos antes de volver a mirarme.

-Muy buen. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué nos digamos adiós civilizadamente?

Reaccione por instinto al calor de cuerpo de mi ex marido, el olor de su colonia, el roce de su mano.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría mi memoria sensorial en olvidarlo?_

-Ya nos despedimos en tu coche –espeté, irritada-. Y tus derechos conyugales terminaron oficialmente hace cinco minutos.

Aunque él tendría montones de oportunidades de pasarlo bien con las estudiantes de Derecho que entraban y salían de su bufete a todas horas. Había visto su corte de admiradoras alguna noche, cuando había ido a buscarlo.

-Muy bien, cálmate –suspiro él, poniendo una mano en la pared, su cuerpo creando una barricada entre nosotros y la gente que nos miraba sin disimular su interés-. Se perfectamente que no habrá más desfiles de zapatos en el futuro.

Mire mis Jimmy Choo plateados intentando no recordar. No quería hacer una escena.

Ya era bastante difícil soportar estas últimas horas sin tener que ver imágenes de lo que podía haber sido. Si pudiera aparecer en el despacho de Shaoran con una taza que dijera: "Los hombres de verdad cambian pañales" o alguna broma por el estilo para anunciar la buena noticia…

Claro que, si lo hiciera, seguramente él no estaría en el despacho.

"_Respira, Sakura"_

-No quiero un adiós civilizado. Es que hay algunas cosas que… tenemos que hablar cuando este más calmada. Pero nos veremos la semana que viene, en algún sitio neutral y público.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Shaoran. No contestó, pero…

-¿Lo has tenido encendido durante la vista? –suspiré-. No, definitivamente no deberíamos hablar hoy.

-Como tú quieras.

No era precisamente lo que quería, pero no había alternativa.

-Adiós, Shaoran

Pero no era un adiós definitivo y lo sabía. A partir de este día ya nunca podríamos romper del todo. Y tenía una semana para reunir valor y hacer planes.

Pasé por el vestíbulo del juzgado sin darme cuenta de que la familia de Shaoran estaba allí, esperándolo. La clase de familia numerosa con la que siempre había soñado siendo hija única de unos padres jóvenes que me habían querido, si, pero que ahora ya no estaban.

Me lleve una mano al estomago, mis pulseras tintineando, y recé por la vida que llevaba dentro.

Entonces oí pasos tras de mi… Shaoran, claro. No iba a dejarme ir tan fácilmente. Qué extraño que, aunque nunca luchaba, ganaba siempre.

Él fue quien pulso el botón del ascensor. Inclinando a un lado la cabeza para estudiarme con su penetrante mirada. Y yo no quería subir a esa claustrofóbica caja para recordar nuestro último viaje.

-Gracias, pero he decidido bajar por la escalera.

Me volteé entonces, pero lo hice a tal velocidad que, de repente, se me doblaron las rodillas. Lo único que pude ver mientras caía al suelo eran los zapatos de Shaoran, que yo misma le había regalado las navidades anteriores.

**Shaoran POV**

-Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia –dijo mi cuñado: Eriol, con la autoridad que uno esperaría de un general condecorado.

Estaba de acuerdo. Pero la doctora, que había ido al juzgado para testificar en un juicio, parecía pensar que siete minutos y cuarenta segundos de pérdida de consciencia no eran nada importante. La doctora Chiharu estaba sentada al borde del sofá, mirando su reloj mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Sakura.

Al verla caer al suelo la había tomado en brazos, asustado. Y después de tumbarla en un sofá le quité los zapatos y la chaqueta mientras mi madre se movía de un lado a otro, nerviosa, y Eriol buscaba ayuda.

Aunque le había pedido a mi familia que no fuera al juzgado, allí estaban. Y, por lo visto, había sido una suerte.

Mis hermanos: Hiro y Tomoyo, estaban en una esquina junto con mis cuñados y primos lejanos "los hermanos Hiragizawa": Mei Ling y Eriol, y mi madre estaba en la otra esquina dando vueltas como loca. Mi padre estaba de turno en el hospital, así que era el único miembro de la familia que no había asistido.

Estaba de pie, esperando. Odiaba la inactividad, en parte la razón por la que me gustaba tanto mi trabajo. Me gustaba tener siempre algo que hacer; quizá era una manera de controlarlo todo.

¿Por qué no abría Sakura los ojos? ¿Y cuántas veces iba a tomarle el pulso la doctora Chiharu? Se iba a encontrar con una demanda si mi ex esposa no despertaba en diez segundos.

Me incline sobre el sofá para tocar la otra mano de Sakura, demasiado fría en mi opinión.

-Voy a llevarla al hospital ahora mismo. Si despierta en el camino, genial. Y si no… en cualquier caso la atenderán antes.

La doctora se levantó, quitándose las gafas de montura dorada sujetas al cuello por una cadenita.

-Como marido de la señora, esa es su decisión.

¿Marido? ¿No era eso restregar sal sobre la herida? Pero no pensaba darle explicaciones y perder así la poca autoridad que tenia sobre la salud de Sakura en ese momento. Sin embargo, mire por encima del hombro como para advertirle a mi familia que no dijese nada.

Un gemido hizo que todos se volviesen hacia el sofá. Sakura estaba abriendo los ojos.

-¿Sakura? –Murmure, apretando su mano-. Vamos, despierta. Nos has dado un buen susto.

-¿Shaoran? –murmuró ella, intentando incorporarse-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste en el pasillo. ¿No te acuerdas?

Si había algún día digno de ser olvidado para siempre, sin duda era este.

-Ah, el juzgado. Tus zapatos negros…

-¿Qué?

No sabía que tenían que ver mis zapatos con aquello, pero al menos Sakura recordaba donde estaba.

Mi madre me apartó a un lado para ponerle un pañuelo mojado sobre la frente.

-No te incorpores, cielo. Quédate tumbada un ratito.

-Gracias, Ieran – Sakura aceptó el pañuelo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -Preguntó Tomoyo, a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Sakura apartó la mirada, aparentemente muy interesada en las cortinas.

-Se me olvido tomar el desayuno. No se… a lo mejor ha sido una bajada de azúcar.

-¿Y la comida? –Señalé el reloj de la pared-. Son las tres de la tarde.

-¿Ya son las tres? – Sakura apartó el pañuelo de su frente y lo pasó por su cuello-. No lo sé… estaba nerviosa y no podía comer nada

Si no podía comer, debía ocurrirle algo serio. Sakura nunca se saltaba las comidas, una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella. Viéndola saborear ostras nos había hecho acabar en la cama más de una vez…

-¿Has estado enferma?

Ella bajo los pies del sofá.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero ahora que estamos divorciados soy responsable de mi misma.

La doctora Chiharu levantó las cejas.

-¿Están divorciados?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mirando el reloj.

-Desde hace media hora… creo.

La doctora volvió a ponerse las gafas para mirarme.

-Tomando eso en consideración, junto a una bajada repentina de azúcar; es lógico que se haya desmayado –anunció, dándole un golpecito en la muñeca-. Yo pensando que estaba usted embarazada. Es que esa es mi especialidad.

Sakura apartó la mirada como había hecho innumerables veces durante esos nueve años cuando alguien mencionaba un embarazo. Pero me coloque entre ella y la doctora Chiharu, territorial, protector.

"_Territorial, protector"._ Intentar olvidar esos apelativos para un hombre que ya no era su marido, y el deseo que iba con ellos… no sería una tarea fácil.

-Pero sea o no un embarazo, descubriremos la razón para el desmayo –estaba diciendo la doctora.

Sakura suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces había cambiado de conversación tras la inevitable letanía de consejos y comentarios?

_¿Cuándo vas a hacerme abuela?_

_¿No es hora de que tengan familia?_

_Sakura y tú tratan a esos perros como si fueran sus hijos._

_Claro que no todo el mundo quiere tener hijos._

-Hay muchas razones para un desmayo además de no haber comido. Pero si el problema persiste, le recomiendo que acuda al médico –dijo, colocándose el bolso al hombro-. Y ahora, si me perdonan, creo que ha llegado mi turno de subir al estrado.

Hiro la escoltó hasta la puerta mientras mi madre se acercaba al sofá.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.

-Sí, Sakura –complemento Tomoyo más tranquila –sabes que siempre estaremos para ti.

-Siempre –confirmó Mei con una sonrisa.

Me sentí orgulloso de mi familia. Adoraban a Sakura y jamás dejarían de hacerlo. A mí no me molestaba en absoluto, si no lo contrario. Sakura no tenía familia y la mía por mucho tiempo había sido la suya… y lo seguiría siendo.

Después de despedirse mi familia salió de la sala, dejándome solo con Sakura por primera vez desde que nos habíamos arrancado la ropa en el asiento trasero de mi coche dos meses antes.

Y el silencio pesaba mucho.

Me apoye en una mesa y cruce los brazos para no tocarla.

-No creo que debas conducir.

Ella se puso los zapatos, llamando mi atención hacia esas fabulosas piernas…

-Y yo no creo que sea sensato que tú y yo estemos juntos en un coche.

-Sigo siendo irresistible, ¿eh? –No pude evitar la broma. Solo quería verla sonreír una vez más.

-No seas imbécil –replicó ella-. Solo quiero echarme un rato.

Y yo debía pensar en su salud, no en esas preciosas piernas que se enredaban tan bien en mi cintura.

-Deberías ir al médico… o al hospital.

-Tengo que ir al médico a finales de semana.

Mi instinto legal me dijo que allí había algo interesante.

-Si te encuentras tan mal, ¿Por qué esperar hasta finales de semana?

Sakura apartó la mirada entonces.

Pero yo me había pasado los tres últimos años interrogando a testigos y sabía cuando una persona estaba escondiendo algo. Y sabia sin la menor duda que Sakura tenía un secreto escondido bajo esa preciosa cabeza suya.

Y pensaba descubrir ese secreto antes de salir de la habitación


	3. Mia

**Reconquistando tu corazón**

**Capítulo III** – Mía

**Sakura POV**

-Dime Sakura. ¿Por qué esperar cuatro días para ver al médico si no puedes comer y te vas desmayando por las esquinas?

Mire a mi ex marido y experimenté un lazo con las mariposas a las que pichaban con un alfiler. De alguna forma, Shaoran sabía que tenía un secreto y no pensaba dejarme ir hasta que me hubiera sonsacado.

¿Los abogados recibían un detector de mentiras cuando les daban el titulo? Tenía dos pociones, la primera no contestar y esperar el veredicto del medico el viernes. Si no estaba embarazada, no tendría que decirle nada.

Salvo que sabia en mi corazón que, contra toda posibilidad, llevaba un niño dentro. Lo cual me llevaba a la siguiente opción: decirle la verdad ahora porque, si no lo hacía, Shaoran se enojaría mucho cuando lo supiera.

Y con razón justa.

-Sobre ese día hace dos meses, en tu coche…

-Me acuerdo –dijo él, con los ojos brillantes.

Claro que se acordaba, pero la admisión de ese hecho, me recordó la pasión de nuestro último adiós. Casi podía oler la lluvia y el sexo en el aire…

-No usamos nada.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-Pues claro que no. Tú no tomas nada y yo no tengo por costumbre llevar preservativos en el bolsillo porque... no los necesitamos.

Luego sacudió la cabeza, volvió a mirarme y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, incrédulo.

-¿Estas embarazada?

Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros, incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras después de haber tenido que acostumbrarme a la idea de que nunca tendría esa oportunidad.

Él se dejó caer sobre un sillón, su rostro absolutamente inexpresivo, aunque un poco pálido.

-Estas embarazada.

-Creo que estoy de dos meses.

-Ya me imaginaba lo de los dos meses.

-Gracias por no preguntar de quien es el niño.

No hubiera podido soportar esa acusación en un día en el que mis emociones estaban desnudas.

-Parece que no soy tan imbécil como crees.

-No, pero solías cuestionar mi horario de trabajo.

Me había preguntado sobre las horas que pasaba con mi jefe más de una vez. Si, Takeda Motomiya tenía reputación de mujeriego, pero Shaoran debería saber que podía confiar en mí. Me habían dolido mucho sus infundadas sospechas. Él juraba que podía leer la verdad en los ojos de la gente, que casi, casi podía leer las mentes, pero conmigo, por lo visto, no era así.

-¿Estas intentando buscar pelea sacando el tema de Takeda Motomiya?

-No, claro que no. ¿Para qué? Con una prueba de ADN sería fácil demostrar quién es el padre.

Shaoran se levantó y empezó a pasear, apoyando luego las manos en la ventana. Sus anchos hombros parecían querer salirse de la chaqueta.

-Vamos a tener un hijo.

También a mi me parecía tan irreal.

-Si todo va bien…

Él volteó a verme a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No lo creo, pero me he hecho la prueba de embarazo esta mañana, así que…

-¿Estas de dos meses y lo has descubierto hoy? ¿Ni siquiera has ido al ginecólogo?

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarme y darle un empujón. Si lo hacía, seguramente acabaría desmayándome de todas formas.

-No me levantes la voz.

-Ah, qué raro –dijo Shaoran, irónico-. Normalmente eres tú la que grita.

-Siéntate y escúchame, por favor –suspire.

Luego esperé hasta que se sentó a mi lado, el roce de su pierna era demasiado tentador-. Sé que suena raro, pero al principio no podía creer que estuviera embarazada.

-¿Era de eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo la semana que viene?

-Cuando el ginecólogo lo hubiera confirmado.

Esperé mientras él procesaba esa información. Aquello no iba tan mal como había temido. Quizás a pesar de los insultos que nos habíamos lanzado el uno al otro durante los últimos años, podíamos ser civilizados cuando se trataba de un niño.

Shaoran puso un brazo en el respaldo del sofá, casi tocando mi hombro.

-Sigo sin entender una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Si te has hecho una prueba de embarazo esta mañana, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes de que el divorcio estuviera finalizado?

Y yo esperando que no hubiera una discusión…

Debería haber imaginado que Shaoran no iba a dejarlo pasar. Y quizá su tenacidad era precisamente la razón por la que no se lo había dicho. ¿Y si intentaba detener el procedimiento? Ya había sufrido suficiente por aquél hombre y no habría podido soportar que quisiera seguir casado conmigo solo por el niño.

-Esto no cambia nada.

-¿Cómo que no?

Me levante, nerviosa.

-Me pondré en contacto contigo después de ir al ginecólogo –suspiré, tomando mi maletín-. Tenemos sietes meses para determinar la custodia y la pensión alimenticia.

En un segundo, Shaoran estaba a mi lado.

-No estoy hablando de eso. ¿De verdad crees que habría seguido adelante con el divorcio si me hubieras dicho lo del niño? ¿O querías que fuera un secreto? ¿Querías apartarme de tu vida lo antes posible?

-Eso no es justo –repliqué. Aunque había una parte de verdad en lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que aquello era lo mejor para los dos-. Estábamos a punto de separarnos cuando nos enteramos de que había una niña en adopción. Seguimos juntos por Shiori y no sirvió de nada. Al contrario, nos alejamos aun más después de que nos la quitaran. Y yo no puedo… no puedo pasar por eso otra vez.

-No… - Shaoran tragó saliva-. No la utilices para desviar la conversación.

Ocho meses antes, cuando nos quitaron a Shiori, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener el consuelo de mi marido. Pero se había encerrado en sí mismo, me había dejado fuera; básicamente me había dejado sola, lidiando con el momento más duro de mi vida.

Había aprendido a arreglármelas sola desde entonces y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar el terreno aganado.

-Ah, claro, no podemos hablar de Shiori –se me rompió la voz, pero seguí delante de todas formas-. Tenemos que fingir que la niña a la que los dos quisimos tanto durante cuatro meses no ha existido nunca.

-Pelearnos por el pasado no cambia el presente –de nuevo, Shaoran se negaba a mencionar el nombre de Shiori

Me mordí los labios, respirando profundamente para no llorar. ¿El pozo de lagrimas no tenia fondo después de todo?

-Muy bien, tú ganas. No me apetece discutir.

-Sí, tienes razón. No debemos discutir en este momento. Y, de todas formas, tenemos que hablar de un tema más urgente.

-¿Qué tema?

-Vamos a buscar a la doctora Chiharu–dijo Shaoran, tomándome del brazo.

Iba a decir que tenía mi propio medico cuando recordé algo que él había dicho antes… que no llevaba preservativos en el bolsillo porque nosotros no los necesitábamos. Lo cual me llevó a la siguiente conclusión: no los llevaba porque, aunque estábamos divorciándonos, no estaba saliendo con ninguna otra mujer.

Y no sé porque… pero mi corazón latió acongojado por ello.

**Shaoran POV**

-Ahí está tu hijo –la doctora Chiharu señaló la pantalla del aparato-. Y tiene un buen latido, así que está muy sano.

No podía apartar los ojos de aquella cosita que parecía una semilla. Mi hijo. Jamás hubiera podido predecir como acabaría aquel día. Como máximo, había esperado que mis hermanos me emborrachasen para darme la bienvenida a mi nueva vida de soltero.

Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera podido imaginar que iba a tener que perseguir a una ginecóloga por los pasillos del juzgado para pedirle que aceptase a una paciente sorpresa. Ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber imaginado que ahora, cuando ya no podía tocarla, mi mujer iba a quedar embarazada.

La doctora Chiharu tecleó algo en su ordenador y la imagen de la pantalla quedó congelada.

-Y eso es todo por hoy –dijo, sonriendo-. Cuando te hayas vestido pasa por mi consultorio.

Sakura apretó la sábana de papel que cubría la camilla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada que yo haya visto –contestó la ginecóloga quitándose las gafas-. Pero si decides seguir conmigo, tendré que darte una cita para tu próxima visita.

Luego alargó la mano para sacar dos fotografías en blanco y negro que habían salido de la impresora.

-Una fotografía del bebe para cada Chiharu

-Gracias por su ayuda.

-Imagino que este ha sido un día difícil para los dos. Me alegro haber podido hacer algo.

Cuando la doctora salió de la sala, Sakura se cubrió con la sabana.

-¿Te importa esperar afuera, Shaoran? Tengo que vestirme.

Aparté los ojos de la fotografía. La sábana la cubría por completo pero, ahora que lo había mencionado, no podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo desnudo bajo aquella delgada barrera. Sus pechos parecían más grandes… ¿sería por el embarazo? Sentí el deseo de tocarlos. Daba igual el tiempo que estuviéramos separados, nunca olvidaría el cuerpo de mi mujer.

Había sido mi amante desde que teníamos dieciocho años y se había convertido en mi mujer cuando habíamos descubierto que estaba embarazada. Interesante como la vida se repetía.

-Shaoran… -repitió ella, su tono sonó indignado devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Relájate, ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces. Y sin duda voy a volver a verte desnuda la próxima vez que vengamos. Y luego está el parto…

-Puede que tengas derecho sobre el bebe, pero ya no estamos casados –me interrumpió ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara-. Y eso significa que nada de desfiles de ir a comprar zapatos.

-Una pena –suspiré, tomando los zapatos plateados del suelo para ponerlos sobre la camilla-. Estos son particularmente bonitos.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero levanté las manos en señal de paz.

-Me voy, me voy –dije-. Te espero en la consulta.

Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser como antes, pero lamentaba que me echase de su vida tan rápidamente. Aunque no pensaba dejar que Sakura me alejase de la vida de mi hijo. No la había dejado sola a los dieciocho años y no pensaba hacerlo a los veintisiete.

Ella aun no lo sabía, pero el nuestro iba a ser el divorcio más corto de la historia…

Porque ese bebe en su vientre era mío… y ella también lo era.

Sakura era mía, le gustase o no.

**Sakura POV**

No había esperado terminar el día en el coche de Shaoran y no me gustaba nada estar allí. De nuevo, mi ex marido estaba haciéndose cargo de mi vida: la ginecóloga, el bocadillo a medio comer en mi mano…

Y, mientras estábamos en la consulta, había llamado a su hermano, Hiro, para que fuera a buscar mi coche al juzgado, según él, podría volver a marearme.

Una tontería, claro. Las mujeres embarazadas conducían prácticamente hasta que daban a luz. Aunque debía admitir que aquel día no era como cualquier otro.

Y esperaba que, al despertar por la mañana, pudiese disfrutar mirando la fotografía de mi hijo. El hijo de Shaoran Li.

Estudie el perfil de mi ex marido mientras pasábamos frente al parque que había cerca de nuestra casa, un edificio vanguardista de dos pisos que había sido nuestro sueño, con arboles flaqueando la calle y un mar de hierba.

La fortuna de la familia Li y la herencia que me dejaron mis padres habían facilitado mucho nuestros primeros años de matrimonio. Los dos estábamos en la universidad, pero empezamos a trabajar en cuanto terminamos la carrera. Quizá, de haber tenido dificultades económicas, nos habríamos separado antes.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. Tenía que hacer planes…

Planes. Por primera vez desde que desperté aquella mañana, y tuve que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar. Me sentía feliz.

-Vamos a tener un bebe –murmure incrédula.

-Eso parece.

-Necesito algún tiempo para creerlo. Y luego tendremos que empezar a tomar decisiones –tragué saliva.

-Mañana a primera hora le diré a mi administrador que deposite dinero en tu cuenta corriente para que puedas despedirte de tu trabajo.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Ya sufriste un aborto –suspiró él, mientras pisaba el freno para detenerse en una señal de alto-. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma.

Que me tomase las cosas con calma, claro.

Y que intentase no pensar en los celos que había tenido de mi jefe en el pasado. Afortunadamente, solo quedaban unos metros para poder escapar.

-Eso lo decidirá el médico, no tú. Perdí el primer niño porque era un embarazo ectópico, pero sabemos por el ultrasonido que este bebe viene bien.

-Yo tengo suficiente dinero… más que suficiente para que no sigas trabajando. ¿Por qué vas a arriesgarte?

Recordé aquel terrible aborto. Shaoran y yo habíamos ido de luna de miel a las montañas, esperando cimentar nuestra relación.

En lugar de eso, cuatro días después empezaron los dolores y la hemorragia. Y luego tuve que soportar el interminable viaje hasta el hospital. El médico me había dicho que, si hubiera llegado una hora después, podría haber muerto.

Yo sabía perfectamente que las cosas podían ir mal.

-Esa es la razón por la que quería esperar hasta la semana que viene para hablar contigo –suspiré, tomando mi maletín.

-Siete días para preparar tus argumentos.

-Siete días para preparar mis defensas y no dejar que me manipules.

-Vamos a dejarlo – Shaoran me miró un momento antes de volver a mirar la carretera-. No quiero que discutamos

-Acepto eso como una disculpa.

Él no dijo nada, por supuesto. Nunca se disculpaba. Después de discutir me hacia regalos extravagantes, pero nunca decía las palabras mágicas:

Lo siento.

Mientras aparcaba frente a la casa de ladrillo con columnas blancas, tuve que parpadear para controlar las lágrimas. Y, sin decir nada, Shaoran se inclinó para abrazarme.

-Solo son las hormonas, ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo –dijo él, apretando mi hombro antes de salir del coche.

Cerré la puerta con la cadera, distraída tomando el bolso y el maletín, pero al darme la vuelta choque contra Shaoran. Y la simpatía había desaparecido de su rostro mientras miraba hacia el porche, donde mi jefe, Takeda Motomiya, esperaba sentado en una mecedora

Rayos.


	4. Marcando territorio

**Reconquistando tu corazón**

**Capítulo IV** – Marcando territorio.

**Shaoran POV**

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no subir los escalones de un salto, tomar a Takeda Motomiya por las solapas del traje de chaqueta italiano y echarlo de allí a patadas.

Aquel canalla, por lo visto, no quería perder el tiempo ahora que Sakura era una mujer libre.

Pues iba a llevarse una sorpresa.

Pero no inmediatamente. Sakura lo había pasado muy mal ese día, de modo que me contuve. Un divorcio, un embarazo sorpresa y la decisión de volver a conquistar a mi esposa también me tenían nervioso.

Y, además, Takeda Motomiya había sido objeto de muchas discusiones en el pasado.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-No tengo idea – Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía al porche.

Motomiya se levantó de la mecedora, estirándose la chaqueta.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Había hecho lo posible por ser civilizado con aquel hombre en el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, era el propietario de la empresa de decoración en la que trabajaba Sakura. Motomiya se había hecho un nombre como el decorador favorito de las estrellas del deporte mientras su mujer: Ai Amamiya, se encargaba de decorar mansiones más clásicas.

Al principio no le había prestado mucha atención, pero con el paso de los años empecé a pensar que Motomiya sentía algo por Sakura. Quizá porque, entre otras cosas, la hacía viajar justo cuando yo tenía algún día libre.

Además, el instinto me había servido suficientes veces en los tribunales como para saber que no me fallaba con el jefe de mi mujer.

Le paseé un brazo por el hombro mientras atravesamos el camino de piedra rodeado de macizos de flores.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Soy el marido de Sakura.

-Ex marido –Motomiya se apoyó en una de las columnas del porche con aire de propiedad que me hizo apretar los dientes-. Pensé que Sakura necesitaría animarse un poco después de la vista, así que he reservado mesa en un restaurante. Si nos vamos ahora mismo, todavía llegaremos a tiempo.

-¿Cenar? –repitió ella, confusa-. Gracias, pero…

Entonces oímos ladridos en el interior de la casa. Kero.

Sakura corrió a saludarlo y a mí me dieron ganas de apartar al molesto Motomiya de un empujón y seguir con mi vida normal: dar un paseo por la playa con Bella, hablar del niño mientras los perros jugaban en la orilla…

Aunque tenía una montaña de trabajo esperándome porque había tenido que tomarme un día libre para solucionar el lío en que se había convertido mi vida personal.

Me detuve al lado Motomiya, que media al menos seis centímetros menos que yo.

-Ya ha cenado.

Las cestas de helechos que colgaban del techo del porche se movían con la brisa mientras Motomiya miraba el bocadillo que Sakura llevaba en la mano con cara de desprecio.

-Ah, ya veo.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta Kero se lanzó sobre ella, entusiasmado.

-Hola, precioso. ¿Me has echado de menos?

_Yo si te he echado de menos… si, te he echado mucho de menos._

Sakura adoraba a aquel perro y el perro la adoraba a ella.

Recordé entonces la imagen de una niña acariciando al perillo… y maldita fuera, la visión fue como un puñetazo en el estomago.

Pero iba a ser padre otra vez.

La realidad del niño me envolvió entonces por primera vez, en un día que había ido demasiado rápido como para que pudiera pensar. Mi instinto de abogado me decía que tenía el caso más importante de mi vida entre manos: reunir de nuevo a mi familia. Perderla no era una opción.

De modo que miré a Motomiya con expresión amenazante.

-Será mejor que saques tu agenda de teléfonos y te pongas a buscar otra cita.

-Pero bueno… - Sakura se había vuelto hacia nosotros, enfadada-. Estoy aquí, puedo hablar por mí misma.

-Pues claro que puedes –dijo Motomiya, pasándose una mano por la bien cuidada barba-. Ahora eres una mujer libre.

Inclinándome para acariciar a Kero, ni siquiera me molesté en esconder una sonrisa. Los dos adorábamos a los perros, pero ¿Cómo sería mirar a nuestro hijo por primera vez? Una conexión que no se rompería nunca…

Entonces miré a Motomiya, que estaba muy ocupado babeando sobre sus zapatos. ¿Qué pensaría aquel tipo del embarazo de Sakura?

-Ni se te ocurra –dijo ella entonces, clavando un dedo en mi pecho.

-¿No debería saberlo tu jefe? –le pregunté al oído, mientras fingía estar muy interesado acariciando a Kero

-Se lo diré yo, cuando me parezca. Y deberías ser lo bastante inteligente como para no hacerme enfadar en este momento.

Sabía que Sakura no iba a robarme a mi hijo, pero yo lo quería todo: al niño y a ella. De modo que debía ser diplomático.

-¿Ha habido algún problema en el juzgado? –preguntó Motomiya

-No, el divorcio es oficial –dijo ella-. Gracias por invitarme a cenar… pero la verdad es que estoy agotada. Otro día, Takeda.

La preocupación por su salud se mezcló con el alivio cuando vi que Sakura rechazaba la invitación. Mientras lo acompañaba a su jaguar, recordé los paseos por la playa de noche… memorables, pero no muy frecuentes últimamente.

Seguir con mi trabajo mientras intentaba conquistarla de nuevo no sería fácil, pero a mí siempre me habían gustado los retos.

¿Y quién necesitaba dormir?

Sakura estaba atravesando el camino de piedra que ella misma había diseñado. Había preguntado mi opinión, por supuesto, pero ese tipo de cosas se las dejaba a ella, que era la experta.

-Gracias por no decir nada. Aun ni estoy preparada para contárselo a todo el mundo. Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme… además, quiero estar segura de que todo va bien.

-Lo entiendo.

Pensar que pudiera perder el niño otra vez, recordar el infierno que tuve que pasar tantos años atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de morir de una hemorragia, hizo que se me encogiera el corazón. Y me negaba a pensar en la niña que habíamos perdido meses antes. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre por el dolor que me provocaban.

-¿Te importaría no contárselo a tu familia todavía?

-Yo creo que eso es algo que deberíamos hacer juntos. Pero lo haremos cuando tú digas.

-No puedo creer que estés siendo razonable. Pero la verdad es que eso significa mucho para mí.

-Que estés contenta es una prioridad en este momento.

Ella apartó la mirada.

-Sí, claro. El bebe es primero.

-Tú me sigues importando –sonreí.

Y lo decía en serio. La deseaba y quería estar con ella. Aunque no sabía muy bien si algún día nos entenderíamos como pareja, teníamos algunos recuerdos preciosos. Eso y el bebe serían suficientes. Tenía que serlo.

-Es imposible que no me importes después de nueve años de matrimonio.

Vi que le temblaron los labios. Qué ironía que hiciera falta un divorcio para suavizar a Sakura. No pensaba desperdiciar esa ventaja, pero cuando iba a acariciar su cuello los faros de un coche iluminaron el porche

-¡Sakura! –La llamó Motomiya-. No olvides que mañana tenemos que ver a Hiro y su prometida para discutir los detalles de su nueva casa.

Aparté la mano. No iba a poder evitar que Takeda y Sakura fueran juntos a casa de mi hermano, pero al menos sabia donde iba a cenar el día siguiente… y yo.

**Sakura POV**

Me dirigía a la finca de los Li, tan grande que, además del edificio principal, tenían varias casitas de invitados. Shaoran ocupaba una de ellas desde que nos habíamos separado.

La casa principal era un edificio blanco de tres pisos, con enormes ventanales frente al mar. Una larga escalera llevaba al porche, que daba la vuelta a todo el edificio y en el garaje había una flota de coches de lujo para toda la familia.

Detuve mi Mercedes frente a un macizo de azaleas y deje escapar un suspiro.

Aunque agotada después de una larga tarde discutiendo con una señora muy rica, estaba deseando terminar el día allí. Me caían muy bien el hermano de Shaoran y su prometida. Les había preguntado muchas veces si querían consultar con otro decorador de la empresa, pero ellos habían insistido en que me querían a mí.

Mientras subía los escalones del porche, intente recordarme a mi misma que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa. Yo era una mujer de veintisiete años con una prometedora carrera por delante. Había decorado de todo, desde mansiones históricas a una extravagante cabaña sobre un árbol. Era consultora en un programa de decoración… además, la familia de Shaoran era encantadora. No iban a mostrarse antipáticos conmigo solo porque él y yo estuviéramos divorciados.

O eso esperaba.

Pero cuando iba a empujar la puerta me detuve. Ya no era parte de la familia. Sentí un pellizco en el corazón, llamé al timbre. Solo esperaba no ponerme a llorar, como me ocurría últimamente tan a menudo.

La puerta se abrió y mi ex suegra, una bella mujer de pelo largo y negro, me recibió con un cariñoso abrazo. En vaqueros y con una camiseta de manga corta nadie diría que Ieran Li era una de las senadoras más importantes del estado.

Aunque había estado nueve años casada con Shaoran, seguía impresionada por la influencia y el dinero de la familia Li.

-Entra, cariño. Veo que te encuentras mejor, estas radiante.

¿Sería por el embarazo?

-Gracias, Ieran –mi temblorosa voz pareció hacer eco en aquella casa de techos altísimos.

Atravesamos un salón con dos sofás de terciopelo azul y varios sillones tapizados en color crema que le daban un aire cómodo pero informal.

El toque de lujo lo daban las alfombras persas que cubrían el suelo.

-Vamos a tomar el postre en la terraza –dijo la madre de Shaoran -. He guardado un plato para ti. Sé que el pastel de fresa es tu favorito.

Aunque quería que aquella fuese una reunión de trabajo, al oír las palabras "pastel de fresa" no pude contenerme. Seguramente sería mi primer antojo.

-Muchas gracias.

Ieran me miró entonces.

-Aunque Shaoran y tú ya no estén casados, yo te sigo queriendo.

Me lo había dicho muchas veces, pero oírlo en aquel momento, cuando el divorcio era firme, significaba mucho para mí; especialmente estando embarazada.

Incluso más porque la madre de Shaoran no sabía nada sobre el bebe.

-Has sido mi nuera durante nueve años y eso no es algo que uno olvide tan fácilmente.

Oh, no, las hormonas otra vez estaban haciendo de las suyas mientras miraba a Ieran con una nueva perspectiva: como abuela de mi bebe. ¿Por qué no podíamos celebrarlo? Shaoran y yo habíamos soñado con ese momento tantas veces…

Y lo habíamos experimentado el día que Shiori llegó a nuestras vidas.

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos entonces.

-No sé qué decir… gracias, tú también eres muy especial para mí.

Ieran sacó un pañuelo de papel.

-Me alegra saberlo.

Mientras intentaba contener la emoción, me preparé para enfrentarme con el resto del grupo…

Esperando para enfrentarme con el resto del grupo…

Esperando que fuesen tan amables como Ieran…

Siendo hija única, seguía sintiéndome un poco abrumada por la familia de Shaoran, pero aquel día no estaría todo el mundo; Eriol, el esposo de su hermana Tomoyo, estaba en las fuerzas aéreas y acababan de enviarlo a Afganistán esa misma mañana.

-Nos alegra verte antes de irnos a la capital del estado –Hien Li, el papá de Shaoran, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer.

El prestigioso médico del hospital general, siempre que podía acompañaba a Ieran en sus giras o presentaciones oficiales.

El hermano menor de Shaoran, Hiro, estaba sentado al lado de su prometida, Mei Ling. Y la pareja se miraba con tanto amor que tuve que apretar el pañuelo que tenía en la mano.

-Hola, Sakura –la más joven de los Li, Tomoyo, me saludó apartándose el flequillo de la cara.

Un ladrido llamó mi atención entonces hacia la playa y cuando levanté la mirada vi a Yue… corriendo con Shaoran

¿Había salido temprano del bufete? Sorprendida, me permití un segundo para observarlo jugando con el perro, su perro ahora. Incluso se había cambiado el traje por un pantalón corto y una camiseta.

Con el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre, se miraba guapísimo.

¿Qué locura era esa de sentirme más atraída por él ahora, que antes del divorcio?

¿Sería por que ahora no lo podía tener?

¿O el resultado de mi desorden hormonal?

Hiro Li se levantó de la silla para saludarme.

-Gracias por venir. Espero que no te importe que miremos los planos, aquí mismo.

-No, claro que no –sonreí.

Lo que quería era marcharme, pero ¿Quién podía discutir teniendo enfrente aquella vista de un millón de dólares? La vista de la playa no, la de Shaoran

Intente concentrarme en el trabajo, haciendo lo posible por no mirar a mi ex marido, que subía los escalones del porche.

-Me alegro de estar aquí. Takeda vendrá enseguida y…

-Hola, preciosa.

Después de eso hubo un incomodo silencio. Afortunadamente, Yue llegó corriendo a mi lado, ofreciéndome una salida.

-Hoy has salido temprano de trabajar, ¿no? –me incliné para acariciar al perrito.

-Un hombre tiene que cenar.

Me contuve de no recordarle cuantas veces había cenado en la oficina.

¿Estaría haciendo un esfuerzo por el bebe?

De ser así, solo el tiempo diría si podía seguir haciéndolo.

Seguí acariciando a Yue y el perrito se tumbó de espaldas para recibir mis caricias, encantada. Pero volví a cuestionarme la decisión de separar a los perros. ¿Había sido egoísta? ¿Debería haber dejado que se quedaran los dos con Shaoran? Yo misma se los había regalado dos años antes, en navidad.

Entonces noté el roce de unos dedos en mi tobillo y levante la cabeza, sorprendida. Shaoran, aprovechando que aun no había subido los escalones del porche, estaba pasando los dedos por mi empeine; un sitio que, como él sabía muy bien, era una de mis zonas erógenas.

-Bonitos zapatos –murmuró, tocando la piel de color rojo cereza hasta que aparté el pie.

No, no me los había puesto para él.

¿O sí?

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero la caricia me había puesto nerviosa. Más que eso… me hubiese gustado que siguiera haciéndolo. Y, a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, Shaoran también lo sabía.

-Tócame otra vez y te tiro el zapato en la cara –le advertí con voz baja.

-Siempre tan peleonera –río él, apartando el pelo de su cara.

-Eres mayorcito, puedes soportarlo –me aparté.

-¿Puedes soportarlo tú?

-¿Crees que es un problema?

-Dímelo tú. Mi coche está en la puerta.

Aparté la mano.

-Deja de tontear.

-Perdona ¿has dicho algo? – Shaoran sonrió-. Estaba muy ocupado admirando tus recién adquiridas curvas.

Levante los ojos al cielo, sin saber si sentirme halagada o irritada por el comentario. Al menos estaba intentando, a su manera, hacerse el simpático.

Pero no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Takeda Motomiya salió a la terraza en ese momento, con sus pantalones de diseño y su chaqueta italiana.

Inmediatamente, Shaoran pasó un brazo sobre mi hombro y, frustrada, tuve que reconocer que me gustaba el calor de su mano.

¿No acababa de decirle que no me tocase?

Pero cuando miré a mi ex descubrí que no estaba mirándome a mí. Estaba mirando a Takeda Motomiya fijamente.

Y yo pensando que podría pasar una tarde agradable con un Shaoran reformado. Pero no, mi ex marido no había cambiado en absoluto.

Shaoran Li estaba marcando su territorio


	5. ConquistandoCoqueteando

**Reconquistando tu corazón**

**Capítulo V** – Conquistando… coqueteando…

**Shaoran POV**

Sakura no pensaba ablandarse y bien lo sabía. Lo había visto en suficientes ocasiones como para reconocer las señales. Pero habiendo estado en esa situación tantas veces, sabia como salir de ella.

Mi mujer tenía carácter, eso estaba claro, pero también tenía un corazón generoso. Aunque, en algún momento, había dejado de preocuparme por hacer las paces y ella había dejado de importarle que no lo intentase siquiera.

Esta noche, sin embargo, pensando en el niño, decidí que era hora de capitalizar mi habilidad para hacer las paces con un paseo por la playa. Solo tenía que convencerla para que fuese conmigo antes de que pudiera subir al Mercedes.

Estaba molesta conmigo desde que había llegado su jefe, aunque había tenido que soportar una amable charla con Takeda Motomiya mientras Hiro, Mei Ling y yo hacíamos planes para decorar la casa.

Yo estaba genuinamente interesado en ver feliz a mi hermano, por supuesto, pero no sabía nada sobre decoración y pase la tarde intentando entender que era lo que tenia Motomiya que me sacaba de quicio. Nunca tocaba a Sakura de manera inapropiada y escuchaba atentamente sus opiniones…

Un año antes había intentado hablarle de mis sospechas y ella me contestó que estaba siendo paranoico. Y eso demostró, de nuevo, que su jefe era un tema que no podíamos discutir racionalmente.

Ahora, mientras Motomiya se alejaba en su Jaguar, preparé mi estrategia para hacer que se le pasara el enfado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo con Yue?

Mi mujer siempre me regañaba porque pasaba demasiado tiempo en la oficina, de modo que un paseo estaría bien.

Pero mantuve las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón porque Sakura no sería receptiva a mis caricias en este momento. Con las estrellas brillando en el cielo y el océano frente a nosotros creando un ambiente romántico, todo sería más fácil. O eso esperaba.

Sakura vaciló un momento, jugando con las llaves del coche, pero por fin aceptó la oferta.

-Un paseo suena bien. Debería empezar a hacer un poco de ejercicio y, además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Si, ya lo imaginaba, pero intentaría hablar de otra cosa antes de que ella sacase el espinoso tema de Takeda Motomiya

Sakura caminaba a mi lado, los tacones de sus zapatos hundiéndose en la hierba mientras nos dirigíamos a la playa. Yue corría delante de nosotros, más juguetón que de costumbre. Yo había insistido en que Sakura se quedase con Kero porque era el más alegre y el más protector.

Pensar en Sakura sola en aquella casa…

Intente no sentirme frustrado cuando más necesitaba conservar la calma. Aunque no era fácil con aquel perfume que me llevaba la brisa. Ese perfume suyo, tan familiar para mí.

Sakura se quitó los zapatos y corrió un poco para reunirse con el perrito al borde del agua, la brisa apretando la blusa contra sus pechos… como a me habría gustado…

Suspirando, tomé sus zapatos. La exuberancia de Sakura me dejaba… como en trance. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había sentido esto? Dos años después de la boda había empezado a irritarme que pudiera distraerme tan fácilmente y ya no me gustaba su caprichoso carácter.

Ella volteó a mirarme por encima del hombro, la brisa jugaba con su pelo.

Era más fácil mirarla que hablar con ella. Cuando hablábamos, yo pretendía que no fuera tan sentimental mientras ella exigía que dejara de usar mi lógica como abogado. No podíamos ponernos de acuerdo.

Pero el pasado amenazaba con tragarme en un momento en el que quizás necesitaba concentrarme de verdad. Quizá debería quitarme los zapatos y…

-Muy bien ¿Qué querías decirme?

-¿Es un crimen que charlemos un rato? –sonreí.

-Estamos divorciados, no saliendo juntos.

-Tenemos que establecer un terreno común antes de que nazca el niño. La tensión no es buena para un recién nacido.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo –asintió ella-. Pero no quiero que pienses que el niño es una varita mágica y que podemos volver a retomar la relación como si nada.

¿Tan transparentes eran mis planes? ¿Y qué habría sido de mi enfado por Takeda Motomiya?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver a casarme contigo si acabamos de divorciarnos?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Shaoran, ¿te das cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que expresas algún sentimiento sobre el divorcio?

-¿Qué clase de robot pasa por algo como eso sin sentirse afectado?

Sakura se quedó en silencio y esa fue la respuesta. Yo estaba a punto de explotar de deseo mientras ella, evidentemente, me veía como una maquina sin emociones. Yo podía no dedicarme a romper una fortuna en vajillas y copas de cristal cuando estaba enfadado, pero tenía sentimientos. Lo que no me gustaba era perder el tiempo dándole mil vueltas a todo

-¿Por qué crees que tengo una alianza en el bolsillo?

-La primera vez que me quede embarazada quisiste casarte conmigo porque era "lo que debías hacer". Y quiero que entiendas que esta vez es diferente.

-Entonces estábamos enamorados.

-¿Enamorados? – Sakura tropezó y la sujeté del brazo-. No esperaba que entendieras tan bien la diferencia entre antes y ahora

-¿Querías que luchase por ti?

Claro que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque ella no lo supiera todavía.

-No, claro que no – Sakura se apartó el pelo de la cara-. Solo pensé que con el niño… no se que pensé, la verdad. Pero no entiendo porque sigues mostrándote celoso de Takeda. Solo es un amigo, pero aunque fuera algo más, estamos divorciados

¿Un amigo? No dudaba que el tipejo ese quisiera ser mucho más que eso. ¿Qué querría Sakura?

-¿Piensas salir con él? Solo lo pregunto por curiosidad.

-Pienso tener un hijo –contestó ella.

-Las mujeres embarazadas también salen con gente. Y estoy seguro de que tú vas a ser una de las mujeres embarazadas más guapas del planeta.

-Estas coqueteando otra vez.

-No, solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Y, por esa noche, seguramente no debería decir nada más. Era hora de dar un estratégico paso atrás para conseguir mi objetivo: ponerle una alianza en el dedo antes de que se borrara la marca de la que había llevado.

Aun no la había comprado, claro; ni siquiera yo era tan organizado, pero no pensaba esperar mucho.

-Se que nuestro matrimonio ha terminado –mentí porque, después de todo, era abogado-. Pero espero que podamos volver a ser amigos. Por el niño, naturalmente.

Sakura se detuvo.

-¿No vas a volver a incordiarme con lo de Takeda?

En cualquier otro momento lo habría hecho, pero el objetivo ahora era congraciarme con ella.

-Hare lo que pueda para esconder mis tendencias cavernícolas.

Ella soltó una carcajada y la mire, sorprendido. ¿Tan fácil era hacer que se le pasara un enfado? ¿O no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿o el embarazo la había dulcificado?

Quería besarla, tumbarla sobre la arena y celebrar el embarazo a la antigua. Pero si lo intentaba, Sakura me rechazaría. Así que, por el momento, aceptaría esos minutos con ella que me recordaban a los buenos momentos del pasado

Desgraciadamente, enseguida llegamos a la casa.

-No es así como esperaba que fueran las cosas tras el divorcio –dijo Sakura -. ¿Cuándo crees que empezaremos a pelearnos?

-Espero que nunca, pero no cuento con ello –bromeé, tomando un palo del suelo para tirárselo a Yue

-No cuentes con ello, no. Especialmente si vuelves a sugerir el paseo. Ha sido una manera agradable de relajarse después del trabajo.

-Ojala lo hubiera hecho más a menudo.

Y esta vez no estaba mintiendo.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Si, en fin… tengo que irme.

-¿No me acompañas a la puerta?

-Lo dirás de broma.

-Si me dejas tirado aquí, me sentiré utilizado.

-Shaoran… - Sakura intentó enfadarse, pero no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

-Eso sí era un coqueteo –suspiré, dándole sus zapatos.

-Y lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias.

Me habría ofrecido a acompañarla al coche, pero la finca era muy segura y tenía que hacer algo para olvidar que estábamos tan cerca y no podía tocarla.

-Yue necesita correr un rato.

-Buenas noches, Shaoran – Sakura se inclinó para acariciar a Yue, ofreciéndome una torturante panorámica del escote de su blusa.

Verla alejarse moviendo las caderas era otra tortura. Y tendría que correr al menos cuatro kilómetros si quería pegar ojo aquella noche.

Suspirando, tomé otro palo del suelo para tirárselo a Yue.

-Vamos, chico, ¿te apetece correr un rato?

Yue dio un salto, intentando tomar el palo en el aire, eché el brazo hacia atrás para lanzarlo…

Un grito rompió el silencio.

Era Sakura

**Sakura POV**

Estaba saltando a la pata coja cuando Shaoran llegó a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es el niño?

Me agarré de sus hombros, intentando resistir la tentación de apoyar la cara en su cuello.

-No es nada, es que me ha picado una medusa.

Shaoran me levantó en brazos hasta el borde de la piscina y metió mí pie en el agua fresca durante unos segundos antes de sacarlo para examinar la picadura, volviéndolo de un lado y de otro para estudiar la marca roja en el tobillo

-Vamos dentro. Te pondré una pomada para las picaduras.

Pero yo no pensaba volver a entrar a casa de los Li. Especialmente esa noche, cuando los recuerdos me tenían debilitada.

-No es nada. Ya se me está pasando el dolor y el agua ayuda mucho –murmuré, volviendo a meter el pie en la piscina-. Si me quedo aquí unos minutos, se me pasara.

Shaoran miró la casa y luego a mí. Y, de repente, se quitó los zapatos para meter los pies en el agua.

¿Quién era aquel hombre y que había hecho con mi huraño marido?

Nuestras piernas rozaban y sentí algo que no tenía nada que ver con la picadura de la medusa y si con el hombre que tenia a mi lado.

Maldito fuera por recordarme cosas que me habían gustado tanto de él en el pasado, por recordarme momentos felices. Claro que no era culpa de Shaoran. Había sido débil con aquel hombre desde que tenía dieciocho años.

Él me tomó del hombro, apretándome contra su pecho, anclándome allí con la presión de su mano. Y dejé escapar un gemido cuando inclinó la cabeza para besar mi cuello, mis pómulos… antes de buscar mis labios.

-¡Yue! –gritó, cuando la perrita se metió entre los dos.

Me dejé caer sobre él, alivio y pena luchaban en mi interior.

-Yue acaba de evitar que cometiéramos un error – murmuré.

Shaoran ni confirmo ni negó este hecho; sencillamente me miró. Y en sus ojos vi el brillo que solo veía cuando estábamos haciendo el amor. Pero, aunque me daba cierta pena, sabía que había sido lo mejor. Si volvíamos a besarnos, lo seguiría a cualquier parte. De hecho, ardiendo de deseo, prácticamente salí corriendo hacia mi coche.

**Shaoran POV**

Me levanté del sofá de mi despacho y me pasé una mano por la frente cubierta de sudor. Al menos no me preocupaba que Sakura me echase una bronca por quedarme a trabajar muy tarde… otra vez.

Suspiré, y me incliné para acariciar a Yue. No sabía porque había llevado al perrito al despacho. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Pero Yue se había puesto a ladrar cuando me había subido al coche, como suplicándome que lo llevara conmigo…

-Hola, chico –la saludé con voz ronca.

Luego mire el reloj de la pared… las tres de la mañana. Solo llevaba una hora dormido, tiempo suficiente para revivir lo que pasó nueve años antes cuando, furioso conmigo mismo por haber elegido un sitio tan remoto para nuestra luna de miel con una esposa embarazada, tuve que llevar a Sakura al hospital, temiendo que muriese sin que yo pudiese hacer nada.

Aquel viaje interminable era una pesadilla que se había repetido muchas veces desde entonces.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que revivirla?, me pregunté. O la otra pesadilla, la de que quizá Sakura tenía razón y, sencillamente, no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Me levanté, moviendo el cuello dolorido, y me dirigí a la cocina sin molestarme en encender la luz. ¿Para qué? No había riesgo de chocar con nadie en el bufete a esas horas.

Y había pasado allí tiempo suficiente como para conocerlo de memoria.

Abrí el refrigerador, la lucecita rompiendo la oscuridad, y saqué un contenedor de comida de mi restaurante favorito… un sitio en el que me conocían muy bien desde que Sakura y yo nos habíamos separado y donde encargaba la cena cada noche.

Saqué una chuleta fría del contenedor y, después de comérmela, le tiré el hueso a Yue. Seguí comiendo mas por costumbre que por apetito, sin dejar de pensar en la ecografía que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Un poco diferente a como eran antes las cosas, ¿no? –sonreí, mirando a mi perrito.

Había habido buenos tiempos, si.

Tirando el resto de las chuletas a la basura, busqué un buen recuerdo que reemplazase a la pesadilla. Dos años antes, Sakura me había sorprendido en Navidad con un par de cachorros adoptados en un refugio para animales. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su contagiosa sonrisa cuando me mostró a los dos ruidosos animalillos con lazos rojos en el cuello?

Miré a Yue, que gruñía de felicidad mientras mordisqueaba el hueso de la chuleta. Casi podía oír a Sakura regañándome por darle algo así a Yue…

Pero tenía razón cuando había dicho que el divorcio no estaba saliendo como lo habíamos previsto. Nuestro matrimonio tampoco había sido lo que habíamos previsto, primero por el aborto y luego la perdida de… Shiori.

No, no quería pensar en eso. La vida era así, cambiaba de dirección y uno tenía que aceptarlo. Pero había un niño en camino y no pensaba ser un padre a distancia.

Y no pensaba dejar que algún tipo como Takeda Motomiya educase a mi hijo.

Conquistar a Sakura de nuevo era un principio para conseguirlo. Pero si eso no funcionaba, buscaría el método que hiciera falta. A la porra las pesadillas, la apuesta era demasiado alta como para perder el tiempo.


	6. Límites y frustraciones

**Reconquistando tu corazón**

**Capítulo VI** – Límites y frustraciones

**Sakura POV**

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, soñando que hacía el amor con Shaoran en la playa, desperté cansada y furiosa… y tarde para trabajar. Aunque las nauseas matinales no me habían ayudado en nada, esperaba poder comer algo cuando llegase a la oficina.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta de mi despacho me encontré a Shaoran tumbado en el sofá, dormido.

Suspiré, me acerque a él dispuesta a echarlo de aquí. ¿Y si entraba mi jefe? ¿Y si entraba la recepcionista?

¿Por qué no podía entender que ya no estábamos casados? No tenía derecho a entrar y salir de mi vida como quisiera. Debía llamar antes, pedir una cita.

Dejando el maletín sobre la mesa. Me detuve a unos centímetros de él. ¿De verdad teníamos que pedir cita para hablar el uno con el otro? Qué triste.

Sin pensar, saqué un pañuelo de papel del contenedor dorado que había sobre el escritorio y limpié una manchita en sus zapatos. Pero, mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar admirar esas piernas tan largas, tan masculinas. No era justo que mi cuerpo estuviera volviéndose loco por las hormonas cuando Shaoran era oficialmente territorio prohibido.

Pero parecía cansado… ¿Demasiado trabajo? ¿Seguiría a ese ritmo cuando naciera el bebe?

Intentaba convencerme de que solo me importaba porque era el padre de mi hijo, pero no podía ignorar el pellizco que sentí en el corazón. No era fácil olvidar lo que Shaoran Li había sido para mí durante todos esos años.

Debería despertarlo, pero no lo hice. Lo dejaría dormir un poco más. Tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, de modo que estaría ocupada. Y si, quizá estaba intentando demostrarme algo al quedarme aquí, conteniendo el deseo de acariciar su frente.

Me dejé caer sobre un sillón, con los pies sobre un diván, mientras abría el catalogo de una subasta de antigüedades con una mano y quitaba la tapa de un yogurt con la otra.

Quince minutos después, el reloj de la pared daba las once. Shaoran despertó, desorientado, agarrándose al borde del sillón para no caer al suelo.

-Hola, preciosa –murmuró, pasándose una mano por la cara-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estamos bien –sonreí, dejando el catalogo en el suelo-. Solo quería levantar las piernas un rato.

Shaoran se apoyo en el respaldo del sofá y tomó mis pies para colocarlos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué haces?

-He leído un libro sobre embarazo y dice que debes de descansar mucho.

Estaba a punto de recordarle que no era la niña de dieciocho años con la que se había casado, pero… no lo hice.

-No creo que se me pueda olvidar, ya que tú me lo recuerdas cada media hora.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia delante para poner una mano sobre mi abdomen.

-Tu mamá se está poniendo peleonera, así que debe de encontrarse bien.

-En realidad, tengo hambre. ¿Tú puedes entender lo que es un ataque de hambre inducido por estrógenos?

-Pues resulta que te he traído algo de comer…

-Gracias, pero ya he desayunado y quiero empezar a comer de forma sana.

-Señora, la conozco desde hace nueve años y sé muy bien que cosas le gustan. De hecho, me encanta ver como disfrutas de la comida –sonrió Shaoran

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo, quizás porque el sueño erótico estaba demasiado cercano.

-Así que te gusta verme comer… -murmuré, bajando los pies.

-Vuelve a poner los pies en mis rodillas y te sorprenderé con un almuerzo que no olvidaras nunca.

Shaoran tomó una bolsa de la que sacó varios contenedores de plástico lleno de frutas, fresas, kiwis y trozos de pera,

Apreté los labios. La fruta tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero lo que me apetecía en ese momento era algo de chocolate. Con leche. Eso, al menos, sonaba nutritivo.

Pero como mi ex marido se había esforzado, tuve que sonreír. Sobre todo al recordar que tenía un chocolate en el cajón del escritorio. Las almendras tenían proteínas, ¿no?

-Que detalle.

Desde luego, mi ex marido estaba encargándose de que el niño tuviera todo lo que necesitaba.

-Y por ultimo… - Shaoran sacó un tarro de la bolsa.

-¿Mantequilla de maní? –exclamé, decepcionada. ¿No podía haber comprado una barra de chocolate?

-Querida, es chocolate blanco.

-¿En serio?

Me relamí los labios solo con mirar el tarro, aunque mi corazón había empezado a palpitar por el romántico detalle.

-Y mantequilla de cacahuate… con trocitos de cacahuate. Ah, y el último… chocolate con fresas. Se amable conmigo y te llevare al supermercado donde encontré todo esto.

Tuve que sonreír.

-Dame el chocolate blanco.

Edward abrió el tarro con uno de esos gestos tan simples, tan masculinos. Una cosa tan domestica: "puedes abrir este tarro".

Pero el gesto hizo que se encogiera mi vulnerable corazón.

Cuando sacó un cuchillo de plástico para extender chocolate blanco sobre una fresa, pensé que intentaría ponerla en mi boca y que yo tendría que apartarme cuando lo que me gustaría de verdad seria disfrutar el momento. Pero Shaoran pincho la fresa en un mondadientes y me lo dio sin decir nada.

La mordí, el sabor del chocolate blanco y la fruta deshaciéndose en mi boca me dejó en éxtasis. Pero cuando intente comer el resto, el mondadientes lo impidió y Shaoran intentó ayudarme…

Los ojos ámbar de mi marido se encontraron con los míos. Y, de repente, mi dedo se movió, como por voluntad propia, para rozar la mano masculina. Afortunadamente, lo aparte a tiempo.

Shaoran volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá y eso me sorprendió. Casi nos habíamos besado por la noche, pero ahora parecía dispuesto a respetar los límites. Algo así como si fuera un tratado.

Y yo debería de estar alegre.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de mi hermano el domingo por la tarde?

Ah, claro, había una segunda intención en esa visita. Debía de haberlo imaginado.

Vacilé, sin saber que decir.

Enfrentarme con su familia había sido difícil el día anterior y solo estaba allí para hablar de trabajo. ¿Qué dirían si aparecía en una fiesta con mi ex marido?

-No había pensado ir.

-Sería una buena oportunidad para los dos de demostrarle al mundo que podemos ser civilizados a pesar del divorcio.

Estaba recostado en el sillón, en una postura en absoluto amenazadora. Todo era un poco demasiado perfecto, como estudiado.

-Eres un buen abogado.

-Lo intento.

-¿Qué diría tu familia?

-Nada. Son todos muy diplomáticos…es algo que viene con las inclinaciones políticas.

-Sí, claro –suspiré. En cualquier caso, y a causa del niño, tendría más contacto con ellos del que había imaginado-. Durante el divorcio, tu madre no ha dejado de ser amable conmigo.

-Pues has tenido suerte. Porque a mí me ha preguntado más de una vez que demonios había pasado entre nosotros.

-¿En serio?

Me sorprendí, aunque era de esperar. Ieran adoraba a sus hijos, pero nunca había dudado en llamarlos al orden, incluso siendo adultos.

-Espero que entienda que esto ha sido tanto culpa tuya como mía.

Shaoran me miró, muy serio.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso.

-Pues lo siento. Supongo que, a pesar de la atracción física, no somos capaces de vivir juntos. Nuestros temperamentos son muy diferentes.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

-No me resulta fácil recordar cuáles son esas diferencias.

¿Ahora quería hablar de eso? Él nunca había querido tocar el tema, diciendo que no había ningún problema entre nosotros o que, si los habían, se pasarían con el tiempo. Y ocurrió lo mismo con Shiori. Shaoran se negaba a hablar de la niña mientras para mi seguía siendo una herida abierta.

Según Shaoran, yo me empeñaba en hablar demasiado y eso no servía de nada.

Miré el tarro de chocolate blanco. Ocho meses antes, se lo habría tirado a la cabeza, pero ahora solo quería llorar por lo que habíamos perdido.

Aunque lo encontraba infinitamente deseable, necesitaba hacerme la fuerte para no tocarlo.

- Shaoran, no es el momento…

La puerta se abrió entonces y los dos nos echamos para atrás. Takeda apareció en el despacho y, por una vez, me molestó a sobremanera su presencia

-Solo quería comprobar que habías llegado bien.

-Siento haber llegado tarde –me disculpé, tomando el catalogo del suelo-. La reunión con Hiro y Mei Ling se retrasó un poco, ya lo sabes.

-No pasa nada –dijo Takeda-. Trabajar en la casa del futuro senador es una prioridad.

Shaoran se levantó del sillón.

-Gracias por confiar en que mi hermano sea elegido.

-Los Li tienen fama de conseguir lo que quieren, ¿no?

Me puse tensa.

-Todo el mundo intenta conseguir lo que quiere.

-Sí, claro. Nosotros también –sonrió Takeda-. Clow Designs está a punto de ampliar su negocio.

-¿Ah, sí? – Shaoran volteó a verme.

No se lo había contado. Claro que no había habido necesidad durante el proceso de divorcio ya que estábamos intentando vivir por separado.

-Clow Designs va a abrir otra tienda en Hong Kong –siguió Mike-. Y es mi esperanza que Sakura sea la gerente.

**Shaoran POV**

Tirado en una silla al lado de la piscina, tomé un sorbo de refresco. Me hubiese gustado tomar algo más fuerte, pero necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para hablar con mi ex.

Durante todos aquellos años había pensado que Takeda estaba interesado en Sakura pero, en lugar de intentar conquistarla, el tipo lo que quería era enviarla a China. Hong Kong no era el fin del mundo, pero las muchas horas de diferencia me parecían aun más cuando pensaba en mis planes de ser una presencia constante en la vida de mi hijo… y en la de Sakura

Una orquesta tocaba en el cenador, la brisa del mar moviendo el agua de la piscina llena de magnolias y velas flotantes… mi madre y Tomoyo habían organizado aquella fiesta sin olvidar un solo detalle.

Las invitaciones a la finca de los Li. Eran raras porque mi madre valoraba mucho su intimidad, aunque eso no le importaba mucho a Tomoyo… de hecho creo que era todo lo contrario.

Yo prefería mi discreto papel, alejado de la política, manejando la fortuna familiar y aceptando casos que encajaban con mis convicciones. Sakura solía decir que admiraba eso de mí.

Y, justo en ese momento, la vi aparecer. El ruido de conversaciones y risas pareció disolverse y volví a sentir el escalofrío que había sentido tantas veces durante nuestro matrimonio. Estaba hablando con mi madre y sonreía como en otros tiempos…

Me alegraba de que hubiera ido. Aunque estaba encantado con la felicidad de mi hermano, oír a Hiro y Mei hacer planes de boda no era siempre agradable cuando uno está en medio de un divorcio.

El vestido color azul que llevaba abrazaba sus curvas con discreta elegancia, dejando al descubierto solo sus piernas. Unos mechones de pelo escapaban artísticamente del moño, enmarcando su cara… pero cuando cuando volteó para tomar el canapé que le ofrecía un camarero, estuve a punto de atragantarme.

El maldito vestido dejaba la espalda al descubierto… y la piel de Sakura brillaba con una cualidad translucida que me recordaban a las magnolias que flotaban en la piscina.

-Bonita fiesta, mamá -dije, acercándome-. Hola Sakura

¿Qué era ello que tenía en el hombro? ¿Brillo plateado? Su piel brillaba como un diamante.

-Buenas noches, Shaoran. Estaba preguntándole a tu madre el nombre de la empresa de catering.

-Y yo le estaba diciendo que me alegro mucho de que haya venido –Mi madre miraba de uno a otro sin disimular su curiosidad.

Sabía que no podría evitar un interrogatorio después. Mi madre podía ser implacable, el epitome de la magnolia de acero.

Y hablando de mujeres de carácter… ¿Cuándo pensaba Sakura dar la noticia de su embarazo? Aunque yo prefería esperar hasta que pudiéramos contarle a todo el mundo que volvíamos a estar juntos. No quería que Sakura se acostumbrase al papel de mujer soltera.

Y, desde luego, no quería que se fuera a Hong Kong

-Ah, ahí está el juez Lao con su nueva esposa –dijo mamá-. Tengo que ir a saludarlos. Pásenlo bien, chicos.

Sakura volteó hacia mí en cuanto nos quedamos solos.

-Te agradezco que no le hayas contado nada a tu familia. Sé que no es fácil para ti.

-Soy mayorcito. Lo contare cuando tenga que hacerlo.

-Sí, claro.

Sakura se había quejado frecuentemente de mi carácter reservado porque me negaba a discutir algo si no lo tenía claro del todo, si no había sopesado los pros y los contras. Pero, habiendo crecido con dos hermanos muy discutidores, me resultaba más fácil hacer las cosas así.

-Voy a contarte un secreto –dijo Sakura entonces-, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a contárselo a nadie.

Rocé su pecho "accidentalmente" con un dedo para hacer una cruz.

-Te lo juro.

Ella se apartó de un salto, cruzando los brazos.

-Ya no puedes hacer eso.

Como si necesitara que me lo recordara…

-¿Cuál es ese secreto?

-Estoy convirtiéndome en adicta al chocolate blanco. Gracias a ti.

-De nada –me eché para atrás. Ver ese polvillo plateado sobre su piel e imaginar hasta donde se lo habría echado era suficiente por el momento-. Puedes descruzar los brazos.

-Y tú puedes dejar de tontear conmigo.

-Mientras no hagas las maletas para irte a Hong Kong…

-Estaba preguntándome cuanto ibas a tardar en sacar el tema.

Hiro y Mei Ling aparecieron entonces en el porche y yo, salvado por la campana, volví a tomar mi vaso de refresco.

Mei Ling, una mujer discreta y extremadamente hermosa, tomó una copa de champan mientras Hiro pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bella.

-¿Mi hermano se está comportando? –le preguntó.

-El comportamiento de tu hermano es más o menos aceptable –sonrió Sakura

-¿Solo aceptable? –reí, pasando el vaso por su brazo.

-Aun no te he tirado a la piscina, pero lo hare si vuelves a hacer eso. –amenazó ella.

Tomé un sorbo de refresco.

-Lo de la piscina podría ser buena idea – murmuré, volteando hacia mi hermano, que nos miraba de uno a otro con cierta confusión-. Hiro, será mejor que estés atento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te debo una. ¿Recuerdas que me tiraste a la piscina en la fiesta que dio mamá cuando Sakura y yo nos escapamos?

Mei pasó un brazo por la cintura de su prometido.

-A los paparazzi les encantaría conseguir una fotografía tuya tonteando con Sakura.

-Aguafiestas –murmuré. Mi discreta cuñada sabía cómo salirse con la suya. Y quizá sería mejor dejar de tocar a Sakura por el momento-. Bueno, Hiro, ¿sigues teniendo tiempo para jugar golf este fin de semana?

Con un poco de suerte, mi ex mujer se daría cuenta de que iba a tomarme el fin de semana libre, algo que me había pedido muchas veces cuando estábamos casados.

Hiro volteó hacia Mei Ling

-¿Lo tengo?

-A mi no me mires. No soy tu jefe.

- Chance y a lo mejor tenias planes conmigo y velas… y…

-¡Hiro! – lo frené rodando los ojos.

-Ya pues. Está bien, iremos al golf.

**Sakura POV**

Mei Ling se quejaba en la tonalidad roja. Se abrazaba más a Hiro y se sonreían mutuamente. Viéndolos tan felices, no pude evitar sentir cierta envidia. Aunque me alegraba por ellos, esa felicidad en contraste con mi situación me dolía un poco.

Pero estaba cansada de auto compadecerme. Estaba cansada de llorar. Mi vida no era perfecta, pero tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirme feliz. Tenía que pensar en mi hijo, por ejemplo.

Y en reavivar la pasión de mi ex marido.

_¿Qué rayos pensaba?_

_¿Me atrevería a atizar ese fuego otra vez?_

Los dos habíamos sufrido y… ¿Cuándo me había vuelto más tímida de lo normal?

Fue después de perder a Shiori. Entonces dejé de tener ganas de pelear. Qué triste legado en nombre de aquella preciosa niña que me había dado tanta alegría.

Me erguí entonces, preguntándome cuanto tiempo llevaba encogida. Demasiado.

No sabía dónde iban las cosas con Shaoran. Seguramente a ninguna parte. Aunque imaginaba que él, dado su sentido del honor, querría volver a casarse por el niño. Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Nos habíamos quitado las alianzas y habíamos pasado página. Ni siquiera sus coqueteos podrían cambiar eso.

Pero, a pesar del divorcio, aparentemente seguía habiendo algo entre nosotros… algo que teníamos que solucionar antes de que naciera el bebe. Miré sus anchos hombros, su postura tan masculina… y, de repente, sentí el deseo de explorar aquella nueva atracción.

Me había cansado de mantenerlo a distancia.

Estaba sexualmente frustrada y era hora de que Shaoran dejase de toquetearme o reconocería lo mucho que yo lo deseaba


	7. Volantazos del destino

**Reconquistando tu corazón**

**Capítulo VII** – Volantazos del destino

**Sakura POV**

Shaoran estuvo tirado en una silla reclinable prácticamente toda la fiesta, charlando con la gente que pasaba a su lado. Pero, sobre todo, usaba ese sitio para verme charlando con los invitados y ayudando a su madre a dar órdenes a los camareros…

Quizás él pensaba que no me había dado cuenta, pero por supuesto que así era, después de todo, mis ojos también lo buscaban a cada minuto.

Decidí divertirme y dejarme llevar por el buen ambiente que me rodeaba. Él veía como me movía al ritmo de la música con su hermano. Mi risa brotaba espontanea y fresca. Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz. Seguramente se debía a la influencia del embarazo.

La orquesta estaba tocando cuando su padre se acercó a mí. El pobre Hien iba a poner la mano en mi espalda pero se detuvo, buscando un sitio donde hubiera tela… y tuve que contener una carcajada.

Pasó una hora más hasta que estuve sola por primera vez, sentada en una silla frente a la piscina. Y miré a Shaoran acercarse a mí. Parecía que su decisión de no tocarme se iba a tomarse una tregua. Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco y tuve que hacerme la desinteresada.

-Creo que soy el único hombre de la fiesta que no ha bailado contigo.

-No me lo has pedido.

-¿De modo que si te habías dado cuenta?

-¿Eso que se supone que significa?

-Que estas al pendiente de mí.

-No seas payaso, Shaoran.

Ya empezaba a preguntarme durante cuánto tiempo tardaría en empezar con sus galanteos… a decir verdad… lo adoraba.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Como amigos.

Tragué saliva. El autentico caballero del sur, con un traje de chaqueta azul marino, una conservadora corbata marrón al cuello…

Había muchos hombres vestidos como él en la fiesta, igualmente atractivos y poderosos, pero ninguno de ellos despertaba mi interés como Shaoran.

Cuando él puso la mano en mi espalda desnuda tuve que cerrar los ojos, dejando que la atracción que había entre nosotros se hiciera cargo de mis sentidos, ardiente como la temperatura del cañón del diablo. Nuestras piernas se rozaban mientras nuestros cuerpos copiaban una danza mucho más fundamental, despertando recuerdos del pasado…

Si no estuviéramos rodeados de gente, Shaoran me habría quitado la ropa en un segundo. Por el momento, solo podía mirarlo, hipnotizada por el fiero deseo que veía en sus ojos, todo mi cuerpo suplicándome que me rindiera.

-Tienes que saber lo preciosa que eres- me dijo al oído, los dedos masculinos trazando figuras en mi espalda.

De nuevo, sentí el imperioso deseo de aprovechar ese tiempo antes del nacimiento del bebe para hacer lo que mi cuerpo me pedía. Aunque Shaoran me había dejado en paz durante la fiesta, estaba segura de que no me diría que no.

Parecía muy tranquilo, pero yo sabía lo bien que podía esconder sus cartas. Quizá debería dejárselo claro. Eso sonaba razonable, especialmente cuando el deseo empezaba a ser una tortura.

-¿Qué te parece un acuerdo temporal como… amigos con derecho a roce?

**Shaoran POV**

¿Amigos con derecho a roce?

La miré atónito. Quería acostarse conmigo.

Había dicho algo sobre un arreglo temporal, pero ya lidiaría con eso mas tarde. No era tan estúpido como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Esta casa está llena de gente. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la nuestra?

Sakura me miró, con un innegable brillo de anhelo en los ojos.

-Yo diría que sí.

Conteniendo el deseo de dar un salto con el puño en alto, busqué la salida más próxima. No pensaba despedirme de nadie ahora que Sakura parecía tan decidida como yo. ¿Nos daría tiempo a llegar a casa o tendríamos que parar el coche en alguna carreta oscura de nuevo?

Cinco interminables minutos más tarde, el vallet parking llegó con el Mercedes de Sakura. Prácticamente le quité las llaves de la mano.

Vi una conveniente carretera secundaria en el camino, pero decidí que quería tomarme mi tiempo con ella en la intimidad de nuestra casa, en nuestra cama.

Casi podía convencerme a mí mismo de que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre nosotros.

Pero… ¿habíamos sido normales alguna vez? Nuestra vida junta había empezado a un ritmo frenético. Nos casamos tres meses después de conocernos, Sakura perdió al niño durante aquella horrible noche en las montañas…

Y luego la universidad, los fracasados tratamientos de fertilidad, la adopción… Decidí dejar de recordar porque no servía de mucho. El pasado no tenía nada que ver con el presente. Debía seguir adelante, pensar en aquello con lo que contábamos… el bebe.

Y la pasión que había entre nosotros que, irónicamente, había aumentado durante el divorcio.

Una vez frente a la casa, quité las llaves del contacto y volteé para apartar un mechón de pelo de su cara.

-¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que eres?

-Sí, me lo has dicho.

-Solo quería comprobarlo.

-Shaoran…

-¿Si?

-Cállate y dame un beso.

-Sí, señora.

Mordisquee su mano, su muñeca… subiendo por el brazo para reclamar sus labios, fuerte, ardiente. La familiar sacudida de deseo que siempre había sentido al menor contacto con mi ex esposa despertó a la vida entonces.

Mientras que con una mano le quitaba las horquillas del pelo, con la otra rodee su cintura, levantándola para apretarla contra mí. Las suaves curvas se amoldaban a mi cuerpo perfectamente, sus caderas moviéndose con una promesa que pensaba aceptar sin condiciones.

-Vamos dentro –murmuré, sobre sus labios-. Ya hemos hecho esto en el coche. Vamos a hacerlo en la cama.

-Si -murmuró ella, agarrándome por las solapas-. Pero pronto, por favor.

Alargué una mano para abrir la puerta mientras Sakura seguía besándome hasta… el ultimo… segundo. Y cuando logré salir del coche y abrirle la puerta, se echó en mis brazos. Tropezamos con las piedras del camino en la prisa por llegar a la casa y ella perdió un zapato. Pero cuando iba a darme la vuelta para recuperarlo, Sakura me agarró por la muñeca.

-Ya vendré a buscarlo más tarde.

Si a ella le daban igual sus preciosos zapatos, debía de ir en serio.

La tomé en brazos para llevarla al porche y Sakura enredó los brazos en mi cuello, besándome mientras sacaba la llave del bolsillo.

Una vez dentro, la dejé suavemente en el suelo y cerré la puerta con el pie, haciendo malabarismos para no pisar a Kero, que corría haciendo círculos a nuestro alrededor.

Mientras íbamos hacia la escalera, Sakura consiguió quitarme la chaqueta y tirarla al suelo.

Ah, como me gustaban sus rápidas y eficientes manos. Y su dispuesta boca moviéndose bajo la mía. Los suaves pechos apretados contra mi torso…

En aquel momento me gustaba todo de ella. A mitad de la escalera, la apreté contra la pared y metí las manos bajo su vestido, sin dejar de besarla. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer.

Avaricie sus muslos hasta encontrar la diminuta tanga y un rugido posesivo escapó de mi garganta al pensar en ella llevando eso en la fiesta. La apreté contra mi pecho, pero aun así no era suficiente para aliviar la presión bajo mis pantalones y, a juzgar por sus urgentes suspiros, tampoco era suficiente para ella.

¿Quién demonios necesitaba irse a la cama?

Aparté la tanga de un tirón, rozando su húmeda cueva. La prueba de su deseo casi fue suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza, pero me contuve. Quería darle placer antes de dejarme llevar por mi propio deseo de estar dentro de ella.

-Shaoran… -jadeó Sakura, enredando una pierna en mi cintura-. Esto no es justo…

-¿Qué?

-Prometiste que nos daríamos prisa.

-Ten paciencia –suspiré, soplando sobre su clavícula para hacer volar el polvo plateado. Aun deseaba saber hasta dónde llegaba…-. Llegaremos enseguida.

Luego metí dos dedos dentro de la tanga para buscar su cueva. Metiéndolos, sacándolos. Repitiendo la acción una y otra vez mientras imaginaba como seria sentir esa húmeda garra alrededor de algo que no fueran los dedos.

Ella jadeaba, sin aliento, y vi que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Se apretaba contra mi cuerpo mientras, con una mano, intentaba desabrochar su cinturón. Estaba tan excitado que sentí que empezaba a vibrar…

Pero no. Era mi móvil, enganchado a la presilla del pantalón.

-No hagas caso –murmuré, haciendo círculos con los dos dedos sobre el escondido capullo entre los rizos.

-Probablemente será una llamada de tu bufete. El trabajo inmiscuyéndose por enésima vez en nuestras vidas.

-El trabajo puede irse al infierno esta noche- dije, entre dientes.

Seguía sonando, insistente, pero no dejaba de besarla, acariciando con la lengua el interior de su boca tan profundamente como lo hacia abajo con los dedos. Y el móvil seguía sonando.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-Deberías comprobar quien es.

-No me apetece.

Pero ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar la pantalla y, de repente, se quedó muy quieta.

-Shaoran, es Hien. A lo mejor es algo importante…

Aunque me hubiese gustado creer que estaba exagerando, papá nunca me llamaba a esas horas.

Jamás.

De modo que tuve que contestar:

-Dime, papá.

_-Sabes que nunca te molestaría tan tarde si no fuera importante, pero tu hermana te necesita. El avión de Eriol… lo han derribado en Afganistán._

Las palabras temidas por todas las familias con algún miembro destinado allí. Me quede en shock. Eriol tenía años en la familia, mis padres lo miraban como si fuese también su hijo. Inclusive, Eriol era mi mejor amigo y era también como mi hermano. Contuve el aliento…

_-Y no saben si hay sobrevivientes._

**Sakura POV**

Intenté sujetarme al asiento, intentando que mi cerebro cambiase de marcha tan rápido como lo hacía Shaoran en el coche mientras nos dirigíamos a toda prisa a la finca de los Li. No habíamos tenido que discutir siquiera. Eriol había sido parte de mi familia por muchísimos años. Pensar en el alegre esposo de Tomoyo muerto tan lejos de casa…

Yo quería estar ahí. Quería estar con la familia. Necesitaba estar ahí porque podía imaginar el miedo que tendría Tomoyo. Mi propio corazón se había roto al perder a Shiori, aun sabiendo que mi hija estaría bien. ¿Por qué clase de infierno estaría pasando Tomoyo en ese momento? ¿E Ieran…? Ella amaba a Eriol como si fuese su hijo. Era una mujer tan maternal, que estaba segura que su corazón estaría igual de destrozado que el de la misma Tomoyo.

Y Shaoran… si, tenía que estar a su lado aunque él no me lo pidiera nunca. Nunca reconocería que me necesitaba.

¿Qué estaría pensando en aquel momento?

Iba sujetando el volante con una mano mientras mantenía la otra en la palanca de cambios.

Si pudiera hacerlo hablar…

-¿Qué más te ha dicho Hien?

-Solo que era una operación secreta de las fuerzas aéreas. El avión de transporte que llevaba a Eriol desapareció del radar y las radio transmisiones indican que había sido derribado. Están buscando los restos ahora mismo.

-Lo siento mucho. Tu madre y tu hermana deben de estar frenéticas.

-Eriol es duro. Es un sobreviviente.

Y también era el tipo de hombre temerario y generoso que moriría por los demás. Pero no tenía que decir eso. Shaoran conocía a Eriol mejor que yo… era su mejor amigo.

-¿Te ha dicho algo más? –insistí, mas para hacerlo hablar que por otra cosa.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Los medios aun no han recibido la noticia. Las fuerzas aéreas están intentando que no se haga público el nombre de Eriol… en caso de que haya sido hecho prisionero.

Sentí un escalofrió. Si había sido hecho prisionero y sus captores descubrían que tenían en su poder al esposo de la hija de una senadora tan influyente…

Las horrendas posibilidades eran impensables.

Shaoran se detuvo en un semáforo, pero mantuvo el pie en el clutch como si no pudiera esperar un segundo más para llegar a la casa. El semáforo se puso en verde y pisó el acelerador…

Los faros de otro coche nos cegaron entonces. Oí el chirrido de unos frenos y todos mis músculos se pusieron en tensión, anticipando el golpe. Me agarré firmemente al asiento con una mano, llevándome la otra a la cintura en un fiero deseo maternal de proteger a mi hijo…

Shaoran dio un volantazo… y me fui de lado, golpeándome la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

Y luego…

Todo se volvió negro


	8. No quiero subir el último tramo

**Reconquistando tu corazón**

**Capítulo VIII** – No quiero subir el último tramo.

**Shaoran POV**

Paseaba por la sala de espera, aun sin saber si Sakura y el bebe estaban bien.

Maldita fuera mi suerte.

¿Por qué me había distraído mientras iba conduciendo? Si, había logrado evitar al otro vehículo… por poco. El conductor borracho había chocado contra un poste de teléfono y luego salió del coche sin un solo rasguño. Sakura, sin embargo, había quedado inconsciente.

El presente se parecía demasiado al pasado. De nuevo estaba en Urgencias, esperando que me dijeran que Sakura y mi hijo estaban bien. Tenía deseos de llevarla al hospital de mi padre, pero estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y no tenía mucho tiempo… ni cabeza. Y, como había ocurrido nueve años antes, terminé conduciendo como loco hasta el hospital más cercano. Tenía suerte de no haberla matado entonces. ¿Pero ahora?

Seguía sin saber nada porque el médico me había echado de la consulta y en el pasillo frente a la sala de espera podía oír los ruidos de urgencias: una señora mayor quejándose cada vez que alguna enfermera se acercaba a ella, un adolescente llorando mientras hablaba por el móvil, las ocasionales carreras por el pasillo cuando los enfermeros entraban con un nuevo paciente…

¿Cuánto tiempo podría esperar sin volverme loco? Paté una mesa y, al hacerlo, me fijé en mis zapatos, los que Sakura me había regalado por Navidad. Unos zapatos que deberían estar en el suelo, al lado de la cama, si la noche hubiera terminado de otra manera.

No podía ni pensar en lo que le habría pasado a Eriol. Alguien tenía que darme una buena noticia. Y pronto.

Las puertas de urgencias se abrieron para admitir a varias personas, pero estas mejor vestidas de lo habitual: mi familia. No debían de haber tenido tiempo de cambiarse después de la fiesta. Mi madre corrió hacia mí, Hiro y Mei Ling tas ella.

-¿Saben algo de Eriol?

Hiro negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no. Papá está intentando averiguar con sus contactos. Tomoyo está en casa por si llamaba alguien.

Dejé escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro, deseando saber algo más pero agradecido porque, al menos, no habían recibido malas noticias. Aunque mi madre debían de estar sufriendo como nunca, seguía llevando el vestido de noche, pero en los pies llevaba los zapatos del jardín y eso, en una mujer como ella, evidenciaba lo angustiada que debía de estar cuando salió de casa.

-Mamá, no tenías que venir –dije, abrazándola-. Ya tienes suficientes problemas con lo de Eriol

-Tú eres mi hijo y Sakura también es como si lo fuera- me dio un beso en la mejilla, la angustia en sus ojos evidente-. Todos son mis hijos, y todos son igualmente importantes para mí.

-Yo estoy bien. Es solo Sakura –y mi hijo, aunque eso no podía decirlo –quien me preocupa.

Mi madre tomó mi brazo.

-Dijiste por teléfono que estabas con Sakura, pero no dijiste que le había pasado.

-Se golpeo la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla cuando di un volantazo para evitar a un conductor borracho.

-Hijo, no sé que hay entre ustedes dos últimamente, pero me alegro mucho de que estén juntos.

La mitad del tiempo tampoco yo sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre mi ex mujer y yo.

-Gracias por venir, pero de verdad pueden irse a casa.

Mi madre tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

-Tú más que nadie sabes el miedo que alberga el corazón de un padre.

Por un segundo, pensé que había descubierto el embarazo de Sakura, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que se refería a… Shiori. Y me quede helado. Nadie más que Sakura se atrevía a mencionar ese nombre delante de mí porque interrumpía cualquier conversación sobre el tema cada vez que alguien lo intentaba. Que mi madre lo mencionase ahora solo demostraba lo angustiada que debía de estar.

-Aunque sabes que Shiori estará bien cuidada, es difícil no preocuparse por los hijos cuando no están contigo. Y mucho más cuando sabes que no volverás a verlos. Sakura y tu han sufrido mucho estos últimos meses…

Mi madre había sugerido muchas veces que no empezáramos con el proceso de divorcio tan rápidamente. Lo cual demostraba lo bien que Sakura y yo habíamos escondido nuestros problemas incluso de los más allegados. El final de nuestro matrimonio fue muy doloroso, pero había sido un proceso que empezó dos años antes.

-Shaoran, ¿me has oído?

-Sí, mamá, te he oído –dije, sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

-Mamá, ya has visto con tus propios ojos que está bien –intervino Hiro entonces, tomándola del brazo-. Vamos a casa, Shaoran nos avisara el estado de Sakura

La puerta que llevaba a las consultas se abrió entonces y me di la vuelta, olvidándome de mi familia por el momento. La doctora Chiharu se acercó, sus gafas colgando del cuello.

-Señor Li, Sakura esta despierta. Y parece que tanto ella como el bebe están bien.

Tuve que poner una mano en la pared porque me fallaban las piernas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar antes de entrar a verla?

-Unos minutos. Se está vistiendo para que pueda llevarla de vuelta a casa, pero tendrá que vigilarla durante la noche para asegurarnos de que el golpe en la cabeza no ha provocado una conmoción –la doctora apretó mi brazo-. Es dura su mujer… ella y el bebe.

-Gracias otra vez, doctora. Le agradezco que haya venido.

Los médicos del hospital me habían asegurado que ellos se ocuparían de Sakura, pero después de lo que había pasado nueve años antes, había exigido que llamasen a la ginecóloga de mi mujer.

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras la doctora, encontré a toda mi familia mirándome con la boca abierta. Incluso papá había llegado a tiempo para escuchar la noticia.

-¿Un bebe? –mi madre fue la primera en hablar.

Y nosotros esperando el momento adecuado para contar que íbamos a tener a un hijo. Al menos Sakura no podría echarme la culpa a mí.

-Eso responde a muchas preguntas –Sonrió Hiro-. Como, por ejemplo, porque se llevaban tan bien de repente.

-El día que se desmayó en el juzgado descubrimos que estaba embarazada. Queríamos encontrar el momento adecuado para contárselos… una vez que hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de hacernos a la idea.

Mi hermano me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Enhorabuena.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos –dijo mamá-. Un niño siempre es motivo de felicidad.

Si, desde luego. Pero yo solo quería ver a Sakura y… maldita sea, seguía preocupado por mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado de Eriol?

- Sakura y yo iremos a la finca en cuanto…

-Tú tienes que quedarte con tu mujer toda la noche. Te llamaremos en cuanto sepamos algo –interrumpió mi madre.

Vacilé un poco, el deseo de saber algo sobre Eriol luchando contra mi preocupación por Sakura

-¿Estas segura?

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Ve con ella, hijo.

Tenía razón. No podía ayudar a Eriol, pero si podía cuidar a mi mujer.

-Pasaremos por allí mañana a primera hora. O en cuanto sea posible.

Y cuando hubiera pasado la preocupación de mi madre, pensaba dejar claro que Sakura seguía siendo parte de la familia. Si, conseguiría enderezar mi vida.

Nunca podría recuperar a Shiori, pero no iba a dejar que nadie me robara de nuevo a mi hijo, ni siquiera la testaruda de mi mujer.

**Sakura POV**

Apoyé la frente en la fría superficie del cristal, mirando las casas que pasaban a mi lado. Eran las casas de mis vecinos, mi vecindario desde que Shaoran volvió a la finca de sus padres.

¿Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Shaoran y yo habíamos corrido hacia la casa, esperando ser "amigos con derecho a roce"? Ahora no sabíamos si Eriol estaba vivo o muerto. Nosotros mismos podríamos haber muerto por culpa de un conductor borracho.

La vida tenía por costumbre dar las cartas que le parecía bien. Como mi embarazo adolescente, por ejemplo. Y la trágica pérdida del niño. ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para mí y para Shaoran si hubiera insistido en esperar hasta que nos conociéramos un poco mejor?

Cuando Shaoran detuvo el coche frente a la casa, levanté los ojos con una mano en el abdomen. Las dos personas más importantes del mundo para mi estaban bien

Debería de alegrarme por eso, pero seguía inquieta. Si, Shaoran era mucho más que "un amigo con derecho a roce". Pero ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos? No era fácil desembarazarse de los sentimientos solo por haber firmado un acuerdo de divorcio

Aunque no podía resolver nada esa noche con el miedo del accidente atenazándome todavía. Y sin saber cuál había sido el destino de Eriol

Shaoran abrió la puerta y dio la vuelta al coche para ayudarme a salir. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa, no podía dejar de comparar aquel sombrío paseo con el que habíamos dado unas horas antes. Sí, me haría falta el consuelo de sus brazos.

¿Y si él quería retomar lo que habíamos dejado a medias? No sabía si eso sería sensato, pero sabía que tenía que ser sincera con él.

Kero nos recibió en el pasillo, tan alegre como siempre, y lo sujeté por la correa para que no saliera corriendo al jardín.

-No sé si deberíamos acostarnos juntos esta noche.

Shaoran guardó las llaves en el bolsillo.

-Tienes que descansar. Te despertare cada dos horas.

Se había rendido tan fácilmente que no sabía si sentirme aliviada o insultada.

-Siento que no puedas estar con tu familia en este momento. Debes de estar muy preocupado por Eriol. Yo misma estoy preocupada por él.

Él se inclinó para acariciar la cabecita de Kero

-Yo no puedo hacer nada por mi cuñado y Hiro ha prometido llamar si tenían alguna noticia. Además, estoy donde debo estar. Mi hijo y tú son mi familia.

La sinceridad de sus palabras me conmovió y removió muchos sentimientos en mí.

-El niño está bien, puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso al menos.

Shaoran apretó los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No debería haberte dejado subir al coche. Debería haber insistido en que te quedases aquí…

¿Se sentía culpable por el accidente? Eso era injusto… y una carga tan pesada.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. El otro conductor estaba borracho.

Él me agarró por los hombros, su rostro tenso de dolor.

-Pensé que ibas a morir esta noche, Sakura.

Sus palabras eran un eco de las que había pronunciado nueve años antes, cuando desperté después de la operación, el embarazo ectópico rompiendo una de mis trompas.

Y, de repente, me di cuenta de lo mal que Shaoran debía de haberlo pasado esta noche, reviviendo el pasado. ¿Podría haberse culpado a sí mismo por lo que pasó esa noche también?

- Shaoran…

No sabía que decir. Pero entonces él selló mis labios con una fiereza, con una urgencia que tocó mi corazón. Cada una de sus caricias tirando las barreras emocionales que yo había intentado levantar para protegerme. La primera y única admisión de miedo por parte de Shaoran me hacía sentir más débil que el roce aterciopelado de su lengua y, sin pensar, metí la mano bajo su chaqueta para acariciar su torso.

Necesitaba aquella conexión, aunque solo fuera física. Dejando escapar un gemido, le eché los brazos al cuello y nuestras bocas se encontraron con el familiar pero inexplicable frenesí que habíamos empezado a ver como algo inevitable.

Él acariciaba mis pechos por encima de la tela del vestido, la rigidez de las puntas como respuesta… un eco de mi deseo.

Pero entonces se detuvo.

-¿Te parece bien…?

-Estoy bien –dije, desabrochando su camisa-. La doctora Chiharu ha dicho que el niño y yo estamos bien. De hecho, es bueno para mí estar despierta.

-Pero si…

-Estoy bien –repetí entre beso y beso mientras subíamos la escalera, dejando ropa tras nosotros, su chaqueta, mis zapatos…

Shaoran se detuvo en el rellano, apretándome de nuevo contra la pared. Y yo no quería pensar en el día siguiente ni en el pasado. Lo que quería era hundirme en el deseo que sentía por mi marido

Y, aparentemente, los sentimientos de Shaoran no eran muy diferentes porque el ardor con que me besaba hacia que me temblasen las rodillas.

Una sombra blanca llamó mi atención y, al levantar la cabeza, vi su camisa volando por la escalera. ¿Cuándo se la había quitado? Aunque me daba igual mientras pudiese tocarlo.

El vestido se deslizó por mis hombros, de nuevo sin saber cómo. Y, de nuevo, me dio igual mientras fuera él quien lo apartase.

Shaoran apoyó las dos manos en la pared y se inclinó hacia delante, el cálido aliento masculino enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal, para buscar mis labios de nuevo. Enredando los dedos en su pelo, abrí la boca hambrienta, y nuestras lenguas se enredaron en una batalla de voluntades que prometía mucho si ninguno de los dos se rendía.

Pero el último tramo de escaleras me parecía una excursión interminable y me apoyé en él para no caer al…

Si, al suelo. El suelo era perfecto, inmediato. Porque esos últimos escalones que parecían imposibles me darían tiempo para entrar en razón y aparatarme de algo que deseaba, que necesitaba.

Shaoran me tumbó con cuidado sobre la alfombra.

-¿Ahora? ¿Aquí?

-Sí, aquí.

Restregué mis caderas contra él, disfrutando como nunca de esa proximidad. Y Shaoran, enredando sus piernas con las mías, metió una mano bajo el sostén para acariciar mis hinchados pechos…

-Pensé que no querías sexo esta noche –dijo con voz ronca.

-Y así es –murmuré -. Quiero que hagamos el amor otra vez.

Y si, quería eso aunque sabía que era imposible.

Sus ojos cafés se volvieron de un negro que yo conocía bien. El negro que decía que estaba intentando distanciarse de sus emociones. Emociones que Shaoran llamaba "dramones" en los meses previos al divorcio. Pero si me daba tiempo para pensar, perderíamos la oportunidad que teníamos esa noche.

-Date prisa –mordiéndome los labios, desabroché su cinturón y lo liberé con lentas y deliberadas caricias.

Shaoran, con la mano temblando mientras me quitaba el sujetador y las pantaletas, se apoyó en un codo para mirarme. Me miraba con tal admiración que solo una mujer comatosa no podría disfrutarlo

Comatosa. La palabra me hizo recordar ese momento terrible en el coche, los primeros segundos cuando desperté en el hospital. Todo ello recordándome lo que podía haber perdido.

Y convenciéndome de que debía aprovechar lo que pudiera porque la vida era tan inesperada, tan injusta.

Lo guié dentro de mí, con cuidado, despacio, pero él se apartó.

-Mírame.

Levanté la cabeza, pero no abrí los ojos.

-Sakura, mírame.

Tardé un segundo en hacerlo, temiendo lo que pudiera ver en sus ojos.

-Muy bien, te estoy mirando –dije por fin.

Las pupilas de Shaoran estaban tan dilatadas que el ambar era casi invisible.

-Di mi nombre.

- ¿Qué?

¿De qué estaba hablando y como podía pensar… y mucho menos hablar?

-Di mi nombre.

Intenté besarlo, pero él se apartó.

-Shaoran–murmuré, acariciando sus hombros-. Shaoran… - jadee mientras se introducía lentamente en mí.

Me apreté contra él, deseando que perdiera el control. Era tan frustrante perder el control en cuanto me tocaba con las manos, los ojos, incluso con sus palabras.

Cerrando los ojos, dejé que él marcara el ritmo, llevándome hasta el final con cada embestida de su cuerpo.

Un millón de sensaciones explotaron dentro de mí mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, arqueando la espalda…

Dejando escapar un grito ronco, enredé los dedos en su pelo, los espasmos sacudiendo mi cuerpo hasta que por fin cayó de lado, llevándome con él.

Con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, las piernas enredadas en las de mi marido como un extraño lazo del que no podía soltarme, supe que subir ese último tramo de escaleras no era ya una preocupación.


	9. Liando con el dolor

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba en mi propia cama por primera vez en ocho meses. Despierto. Pero no habría podido dormir aunque no tuviese que despertar a Sakura cada dos horas.

Esperando que sonara el teléfono para saber algo de mi cuñado.

Intenté distraerme entrando en el ordenador de Sakura para acceder a mi cuenta corriente. Quería buscar el mejor fideicomiso para mi hijo. Y sí, pasé mucho tiempo intentando imaginar cómo iba a convencerla de que dejase su trabajo y se tomara las cosas con calma. ¿Era malo por mi parte querer cuidar de ella, especialmente en una noche como esa, cuando había quedado tan claro lo frágil que era la vida?

Los toldos de la terraza se movían con la brisa. Y, sin duda, yo mismo necesitaba un poco de aire después del ejercicio que habíamos hecho en la escalera y luego en la cama.

De vuelta en la habitación, enredé un mechón de pelo en mi dedo, con cuidado para no despertarla. Luego miré el reloj: las 4:25. Aún faltaban cinco minutos y no pensaba despertarla ni un segundo antes.

Después de tanto tiempo, separados, agradecía la oportunidad de mirarla tan de cerca. Un pálido hombro asomaba por encima de la sabana y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartarla…

¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras íbamos al dormitorio? Yo quería sexo por el olvido que había sido capaz de encontrar en su cuerpo en el pasado.

Pero hacer el amor con ella había sido todo menos pacifico. Sakura me había clavado con sus ojos, aumentando mi enardecido deseo y, a la vez, haciendo que deseara dar marcha atrás. Mi mujer necesitaba algo más de mi… siempre había sido así.

Tendría que distraerla con lo que hacíamos tan bien para que olvidase aquello por lo que chocábamos. Miré el reloj de nuevo: las 4:30.

Aparté la sabana poco a poco, besando sus pechos, su estomago, sus caderas… hasta que ella empezó a moverse. Sakura se estiró con una gracia felina que me excitó de nuevo. Pero no. Necesitaba más tiempo para levantar mis defensas antes de que ella me emboscase con otro "quiero hacer el amor".

-¿Estas despierta?

-Ahora si –sonrió ella, abriendo los ojos.

Acaricié tiernamente su cara.

-¿Cuántos dedos?

-Tres.

-Perfecto.

-¿Hay alguna noticia sobre Eriol?

-No, nada. Pero confío en el viejo dicho: cuando no hay noticias es buena noticia –suspiré-. ¿Quieres comer algo antes de que empieces con las nauseas matinales?

Sakura me estudió con cara de preocupación durante un segundo antes de ofrecerme la sonrisa que necesitaba.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero? – preguntó, sentándose en la cama-. Chocolate blanco o mantequilla de cacahuate.

Mientras me ponía los bóxers, ella se envolvió en la sabana.

-El último que llegue a la cocina tiene que dar de comer al otro… desnudo.

-En cualquier caso, los dos vamos a ganar.

Corrí tras ella, ansiado el placer de llevar comida a sus labios y ver el éxtasis en su rostro. Ni siquiera el estudio en el que estaba encendido el ordenador podía competir con lo que Sakura podía ofrecerme en ese momento.

Ella encendió la luz de la cocina, iluminando el moderno espacio. Se había tomado su tiempo para decorarla porque quería que fuera un sitio para divertirse cocinando.

Los recuerdos me emboscaron entonces…

Recuerdos de Sakura eligiendo los electrodomésticos más modernos del mercado.

Recuerdos de ella sobre la escalera, colocando cacerolas.

De nuestra hija dormida en un moisés, al lado de la mesa, o de Sakura moviendo la mecedora con el pie mientras cortaba verduras…

Definitivamente diferente a lo que estábamos haciendo ahora.

-Siéntate y prepárate para que te dé de comer.

Sakura se sentó en un taburete mientras yo abría la nevera. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habíamos hecho esto? No lo recordaba. La diversión había desaparecido de nuestro matrimonio mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Cómo había dejado que eso pudiera pasar cuando la risa desinhibida de Sakura era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella? Y esa noche, con el pasado repitiéndose y la preocupación por Eriol, nos haría falta.

Saqué una botella de agua mineral y la dejé sobre la encimera, al lado del cesto de fruta. Y cuando miré la despensa comprobé que había guardado allí todos los tarros de chocolate y mantequilla de maní que le había regalado. Y que estaban casi vacios.

-¿Qué tendrá el chocolate que le gusta a todo el mundo?

-Debe de ser algo que viene de la infancia. Todos los niños comen chocolate.

No era un buen momento para sacar a la luz recuerdos de infancia, pero hablar de Eriol era más fácil que pensar en Shiori, especialmente porque tenía que creer que mi mejor amigo estaba vivo.

-Eriol y yo solíamos comer bocadillos de mantequilla de maní y chocolate cuando éramos pequeños.

Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Siempre se han llevado muy bien.

-Más cuando éramos unos niños, antes de empezar a trabajar y que se liara con mi hermana.

Esperaba que ella hiciese un comentario irónico sobre el tiempo que le dedicaba al trabajó pero en vez de eso, sonrió.

-Cuando teníamos nueve o diez años, nos pasábamos el verano jugando en un bosque detrás de la casa. Bueno, a nosotros nos parecía un bosque. Seguramente solo serian unos cuantos arboles.

Corté una manzana en trozos hasta que solo quedó el corazón.

-Estábamos allí todo el día –continué-. Nos llevábamos pan con chocolate y hacíamos túneles. A veces Hiro se nos unía.

-¿Túneles? – repitió ella, apoyando los codos en la encimera.

-Hacíamos trincheras –sonreí, recordando esos tiempos-. Tuvimos suerte de no morir enterrados bajo la tierra. Podríamos habernos asfixiado…

-¿Y que decía tu madre?

-Nunca lo supo –contesté -. Tomoyo hacía guardia y nos avisaba si llegaba alguien.

-¿Y cuanto tenían que pagarle para que hiciera eso?

-¿Quién ha dicho que le pagásemos nada? –Riendo, tiré a la basura el corazón de la manzana-. Era la más pequeña, y desde ese entonces estaba loca por Eriol, hubiera hecho lo que fuera por él.

-Pobrecita –rió Sakura -. ¿Entonces Hiro también se les unía?

-Sí, aunque tratábamos de tenerlo alejado y a veces lo hacíamos a escondidas de él. Siempre ha sido muy brusco y una vez destruyó una de las trincheras. Gracias a Dios que no estábamos en ella- intenté no entristecerme con los recuerdos, pero no era fácil-. A Eriol le encantaba hacer trincheras… debería haber sabido entonces que acabaría en el ejercito.

Sakura bajó del taburete y me pasó un brazo por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho… pero intenté apartarme. La preocupación por mi amigo me ahogaba, pero no iba a dejar que me impidiese respirar. Especialmente delante de Sakura.

Pero cuando ella levantó la cabeza levantó la cabeza para besar mi cuello, el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hizo más grande. Tenía que apartarme pronto, o dejaría al descubierto mis emociones.

De modo que la tomé entre mis brazos para sellar sus labios con un beso.

**Sakura POV**

Sabiendo que Shaoran había rechazado mi consuelo como tantas otras veces, decidí volver a la vieja costumbre de perderme en el sexo. Caer en un patrón antiguo era mucho más fácil que crear uno nuevo. Pero la historia de su infancia junto a sus hermanos y Eriol seguía conmoviéndome.

Y el silencio de la casa me recordaba lo sola que me había sentido en los últimos meses.

-Has perdido la carrera a la cocina. Se supone que deberías darme de comer – murmuré, levantando las manos para tocar sus definidos pectorales, formados a base de horas en el agua y en el campo de golf.

-Sí, es verdad –asintió él.

Mirando sus ojos oscurecidos, pasé un dedo por la cinturilla de los bóxers. Y su ronco gemido de placer me animó a continuar bajándolos poco a poco…

-No sabes cuánto me gustas…

-Seguramente tanto como tú a mí.

Deshaciéndome de los bóxers a toda prisa, Shaoran me quitó la sabana de un tirón para deslizarse en mí con lentitud, profundamente, llenándome del todo. Cerré los ojos y arqué la espalda para acomodarlo mejor. Enredando los tobillos en mi cintura, disfruté estando con mi marido otra vez, teniéndolo todo para mí, esa noche.

¿Y al día siguiente? Me pregunté. Pero no podía dejar que ese triste pensamiento arruinase el encuentro. No, solo quería sentir.

Cuando él dejó de moverse un momento, levanté la cabeza. Aunque no debería de haberlo hecho. Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran brillaban con una intensidad familiar; la intensidad del deseo. Eso era lo que había entre nosotros, nada más. Shaoran no había cambiado aunque, tontamente, yo siguiera confiando en esa posibilidad.

Enterrando la cara en su cuello, moví las caderas contra él y me siguió el ritmo mientras me embestía con una fuerza que me hizo gritar de placer antes de que Shaoran me siguiera en una explosión de sensaciones.

Luego me dejé caer sobre su pecho, intentando llevar aire a mis pulmones. No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado así y me daba igual porque Shaoran me tomó en brazos para volver al dormitorio que una vez habíamos compartido.

Después de dejarme suavemente sobre la cama, se dio la vuelta para poner el despertador. ¿Para ir a trabajar?

Recordé entonces el golpe que me había dado en la cabeza y la orden de la doctora de que me despertase cada cierto tiempo. Me parecía como que el accidente hubiera ocurrido años antes. Habían pasado tantas cosas en ese tiempo… ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en él desde que habíamos vuelto a casa.

Miré hacia la ventana, la luz de la luna entrando por las cortinas entreabiertas. Las sombras bailaban por las paredes, cambiantes como mi turbulenta vida. Dándome la vuelta, miré la causa de esa turbulencia durmiendo a mi lado.

Las dudas amenazaban el poco terreno común que habíamos encontrado Shaoran y yo esa noche. Porque cuando me llevó al dormitorio de nuevo había visto la pantalla del ordenador encendida y sabia que yo no la había dejado así. No tenia que preguntarle si había estado trabajando

Me llevé una mano al abdomen, intentando imaginar a mi hijo. Quería a ese hijo, lo necesitaba. Pero no estaba segura de que iba a hacer con el padre, aquel hombre complejo que evocaba emociones que había creído perdidas para siempre.

El sonido del teléfono me despertó. Y la realidad volvió tan claramente como la luz del sol que entraba a través de las cortinas.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. ¿Sería Ieran para darnos alguna notica sobre Eriol?

Alargué una mano para tocar a Shaoran, pero mi mano cayó en un espacio vacío. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De vuelta en el ordenador, trabajando?

Cuando me di la vuelta para contestar el teléfono había dejado de sonar y la lucecita indicaba que alguien había contestado desde otro aparato. El número que apareció en la pantalla era de Ieran

Shaoran no se había ido, pensé aliviada, mientras saltaba de la cama para ponerme una bata de seda. Sabía que la llamada tendría que ver con Eriol y, fuera cual fuera la información, tenía que estar a su lado.

Pero al oír su voz me detuve. Porque llegaba de…

El dormitorio de Shiori.

Se me encogió el estomago al pensar en esa habitación de cortinas blancas, papel pintado con rosas diminutas y recuerdos. ¿Habría entrado allí porque era la habitación que estaba más cerca cuando sonó el teléfono? Tenía que ser eso porque Shaoran nunca había vuelto a poner un pie en ese cuarto desde que Shiori había desaparecido de nuestras vidas.

Me detuve en la puerta y estudié el perfil de mi marido, sentado en la mecedora donde los dos habíamos pasado interminables noches intentando que Shiori se durmiera.

-Sí, de acuerdo –estaba diciendo-. Esas son muy buenas noticas, papá. ¿Cuándo podemos hablar con Eriol?

Me dejé caer sobre el quicio de la puerta, aliviada. Su cuñado debía de estar bien.

Gracias a Dios.

Aunque no dejaba de mirar a Edward, podía ver el cuarto que habíamos decorado juntos con tanto amor. Cada detalle del cuarto estaba en mi mente, desde los alegres muebles de cerezo al papel pintado.

Incluso el aroma de Shiori parecía haberse quedado allí después de tanto tiempo. Aquel aroma a colonia de bebe, a esperanza…

Tuve que tragar saliva.

-Gracias por llamar. Si logras hablar con Eriol, dile que me alegro mucho de que su habilidad haciendo trincheras le haya servido de algo. Si, buenas noches… buenos días.

Después de colgar, Shaoran enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

Estuve a punto de correr a su lado para consolarlo, pero recordé que se había quedado inmóvil en la cocina cuando lo abracé. El sexo, sin embargo, me había parecido mejor que otro rechazo, una reacción que había sufrido muchas veces durante nuestro matrimonio después de que Shiori se fuera. No, no iba a acercarme porque sabía lo que iba a pasar: Shaoran volvería a ponerse en plan severo, negándose a pensar en tonterías como la emoción o el dolor.

De modo que lo dejaría solo un momento. Iba a darme la vuelta cuando Shaoran movió la cabeza.

-No te vayas.

Por una vez no había barreras entre los dos; solo un hombre agotado, asustado. Y, sin embargo, parecía más fuerte que nunca. ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Lo que había empezado a sentir de nuevo podría sentirlo él también?

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

-Siempre sé cuando entras en una habitación.

-Parece que Eriol está bien, ¿no?

-No tiene un solo rasguño –me confirmó él-. Aunque derribaron el avión, todos sobrevivieron al accidente y salieron huyendo para evitar a los rebeldes. Por eso la misión de rescate tardó más de lo previsto.

-Esas horas han debido de ser horribles para tu hermana.

-No quiero ni pensarlo.

Claro que no. Shaoran acostumbraba a olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante como si no ocurriera nada.

Pasé los dedos por la puerta abierta del armario. Dentro podía ver el vestidito blanco del bautizo de Shiori. Y me producía tal dolor que casi desearía tener la amnesia de mi ex marido.

Él señaló las bolsas que había en la cuna.

-Veo que has ido de compras… para el bebe.

Miré las bolsas llenas de vestiditos rosas y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. El olvido era imposible y no podía contenerme más. Si Edward quería volver a estar conmigo, tendría que aceptar quien era y como lidiaba con la vida. Tendría que aprender a cambiar.

-¿Piensas en ella alguna vez…ya sabes… nuestra, Shiori Mei Li? –le pregunté, con los ojos llenos de dolor


	10. Falta de confianza

**Capítulo X** – Falta de confianza

**Shaoran POV**

_¿Piensas en ella?_

La pregunta de Sakura parecía quemarme por dentro. No tenia que especificarme a quien se refería… sabía perfectamente que hablaba de Shiori. Solo hablar de ella parecía devolverla a aquella habitación. Casi podría jurar que oía los gorgoteos de mi hija y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para soltar los brazos de la mecedora antes de que se me durmieran los dedos.

El instinto me decía que debía cortar la conversación, como hacia siempre, pero si quería solucionar las cosas con Sakura, no podía cometer los mismos errores que había cometido en el pasado. Tenía que aceptar que la perdida de Shiori, y mi negativa a compartir el dolor con mi mujer, era el problema más serio en nuestro matrimonio.

-Pienso en ella todo el tiempo –dije por fin.

Aunque intentase olvidarla, aunque no quisiera ni recordar su nombre, no dejaba de preguntarme si estaría bien, si estaría calientita y bien cuidada. Si la querrían.

Sakura se detuvo frente a la cuna, tocando los barrotes de madera que no se levantarían nunca más para mi hija.

-Cumple un año esta semana.

-Lo sé.

Ella tomó una de las bolsas y sacó un vestidito rosa, rozando con el dedo las margaritas bordadas del cuello.

-Fui a comprarle estas cosas hace unos días. Sé que no voy a poder dárselas, pero necesitaba… no podía dejar pasar su cumpleaños sin celebrarlo de alguna forma.

Luego sacó una muñeca de trapo, con la etiqueta puesta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso? –pregunté.

-No lo sé, donarlo a alguna parroquia.

-Es un bonito gesto.

Yo debería de haber pensado en donar una cantidad de dinero anual a alguna asociación benéfica en nombre de Shiori. Y no era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

-¿Qué más has comprado?

-Vestiditos y cosas prácticas para jugar en el parque. Baberos, zapatitos –Sakura sacó un oso de peluche y lo apretó contra su corazón-. Lo hicieron especialmente para ella… ya sabes a que tienda me refiero.

-Sí, lo sé –murmuré.

-Antes de hacerlo te dan un trocito de la tela roja para que formules un deseo y luego lo meten dentro –una lágrima asomó a sus ojos-. Así que pedí que Shiori fuera muy feliz, que cuidasen muy bien de ella.

Tuve que tragar saliva, los recuerdos ahogándome.

-Me estas matando.

-Lo siento – Sakura dejó el osito en la cuna-. Sé que no te gusta hablar de ella.

-No es eso –admití por fin-. Lo que me mata es no haber estado a tu lado cuando nos la quitaron.

-A ti también te dolió mucho, aunque intentaras disimular.

Estaba siendo más magnánima de lo que había esperado y, seguramente, más de lo que merecía.

-Gracias por decir eso.

-Se que debería sentirme feliz porque estoy embarazada –Sakura se llevó una mano al abdomen-. Y lo estoy, de verdad.

Cada niño es tan importante como el otro. ¿No había dicho mi madre eso mismo en el hospital? Miré una fotografía que había sobre la cómoda: Sakura, Shiori y yo, el día del bautizo de la niña.

¿Reconocería a mi hija si me cruzara con ella por la calle? Me gustaría pensar que sí, pero no podía estar seguro… los niños cambiaban tan rápidamente. Pero había llegado el momento de aceptar que, aunque yo la reconociese, Shiori no sabría quien soy.

-¿Shaoran? –Sakura tomó mi mano, repentinamente frente a mí-. Quiero que sepas que no me dejaste sola. Me abrazabas, a veces muy tarde por la noche, cuando no podía dormir.

-No me acuerdo de eso –suspiré-. Esos días son como un borrón para mí…

-Me abrazabas, pero no dejabas que yo te abrazase a ti. Aunque ahora eso no importa. Sé que la echas de menos y sé también que te da miedo querer a otro niño.

Rocé sus labios, resistiendo el deseo de apartarme. Por alguna razón, a Sakura le gustaba recordar el pasado y eso era algo que me resultaba insoportable.

Pero besar a mi mujer tenía un atractivo que no había apreciado del todo hasta que el privilegio dejó de ser mío.

Mi mujer.

Aunque no tenía la menor duda de que podría conquistarla de nuevo, me alegraba de que las cosas fueran más rápido de lo que había previsto.

Cuanto antes hubiese recuperado a su familia, mejor para todos.

**Sakura POV**

Sentada en el coche de Shaoran, apenas podía creer todo lo que había pasado desde que había subido a ese mismo coche el día anterior.

El avión de Eriol había sido derribado, pero él estaba bien.

El accidente y el viaje a urgencias.

Hacer el amor con Shaoran… si, había empezado a pensar que estábamos haciendo el amor otra vez.

Que me hubiese abierto su corazón en el cuarto de Shiori seguía sorprendiéndome, pero me llenaba de esperanza. No se había abierto del todo, claro; mi marido no era así.

¿Ex marido?

Aun no me había acostumbrado a pensar en él en esos términos y, por una vez, no estaba rechazando del todo la posibilidad de que pudiéramos volver a estar juntos.

Si fuera paciente conmigo, si me demostrase que quería cambiar.

Shaoran detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento de mi oficina, una casita en la playa.

-Vendré a buscarte en cuanto salga de trabajar. Y creo que terminaré pronto porque el juez que me ha tocado hoy tiene fama de mirar el reloj.

-Te agradezco que te tomes la tarde libre.

-Lo estoy intentando, Sakura.

-Y eso significa mucho para mí –me mire las manos por la mirada tan intensa que me mandó-. Por cierto, anoche estuviste trabajando en el ordenador.

-No podía dormir… pensando en Eriol.

Tomé su cara entre las manos para besarlo. Había hecho tanto para ganarme que había llegado el momento de que yo pusiera algo de mi parte.

Shaoran puso una mano sobre mi estomago como para tocar a niño y sentí el deseo de apoyarme en él y cerrar los ojos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que estábamos reviviendo el pasado. Habíamos pasado por eso mismo mientras esperábamos la adopción de Shiori, sonriendo para disimular la preocupación hasta que ya no habíamos podido hacerlo.

-Si seguimos así, el coche acabara rodeado de gente-bromé -. Pero te prometo que seguiremos por la noche.

-Es una cita – asintió él, guiñándome un ojo.

Después de darme un beso en la frente volvió a colocarse frente al volante y desapareció al final de la calle.

¿Podría estar mirando los faros del coche como si fuera una adolescente enamorada otra vez?

Quizá.

Pero el miedo a que Shaoran simplemente estuviera siguiéndome la corriente por el niño, como había hecho cuando Shiori entró a nuestras vidas, era demasiado profundo.

¿Podría creer algún día que estaba genuinamente interesado en ella? ¿Podría confiar en mi marido del todo?

Cuando entré en la oficina, encontré a Takeda en mi despacho.

-Hola, Sakura. Tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

-Dime.

Mi jefe cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

-No pensaras volver con tu marido, ¿verdad?

-¿Estabas vigilándonos? –pregunté, tirando mi bolso sobre la mesa.

-Estaban en la puerta, a la vista de todo el mundo –respondió Takeda-. Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

La actitud de mi jefe no era muy profesional últimamente. ¿Podría tener razón Shaoran?

-Agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Quiero pensar que nuestra relación es algo más que jefe y empleada. Me considero tu amigo.

Amigos, claro. Me relajé un poco. Pero ni siquiera por Takeda podía contener mis emociones y mi costumbre de decir lo que pensaba:

-Yo también, pero incluso un amigo debe ser cauto cuando se trata de las relaciones sentimentales del otro.

-Mira, Sakura… - Takeda metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. He hecho lo posible por disimular mientras estabas con él. Las mujeres casadas son intocables para mí.

Oh, no. Mi radar femenino empezó a dar la señal de alarma.

-Como tiene que ser.

-Pero ahora no estás casada –siguió él-. Había decidido esperar hasta el divorcio, pero estoy empezando a pensar que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Tragué saliva. Me molestaba que digiera eso cuando yo jamás le había dado la menor indicación de que estuviera interesada en una relación sentimental con él. Además, Takeda me había visto prácticamente besar a Shaoran cinco minutos antes.

-No digas nada mas –lo interrumpí.

Debía hacerle entender que no tenía la menor oportunidad conmigo y tenía que hacerlo antes de que la relación profesional con Takeda Motomiya quedase rota para siempre.

-Lo lamentare durante el resto de mi vida si no te digo lo que siento –Takeda se acercó y tuve que dar un paso atrás-. Shaoran no te aprecia cómo debería.

-Takeda…

-Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte como podría ser entre nosotros –siguió él, atrayéndome hacia sí.

Puse una mano sobre su pecho para empujarlo antes de que hiciera algo que lamentaría después. O yo digiera algo que no pudiese retirar.

-Mira, vamos a hablar razonablemente…

La puerta del despacho se abrió entonces. Ah, genial. ¿Qué pensaría la recepcionista?

-Hola, preciosa –oí la voz de Shaoran-. Se te ha olvidado el desayuno…

Me aparté de Takeda, buscando algo que decir que no fuera el tópico: "no es lo que parece". Yo misma estaba aun tan sorprendida por la escenita que apenas podía entender que pasaba.

-Vamos a portarnos como adultos sensatos…

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al otro hombre.

Era increíble. Mi marido tenía que entrar precisamente en ese momento, confirmando de primera mano todas sus sospechas.

-Si sales un momento, podemos hablar…

-¿Hablar? –Repitió Shaoran-. No, no lo creo. Pero si sería buena idea que tú salieras del despacho.

-¿Takeda? –suspiré-. Sal de mi despacho, por favor.

-No voy a dejarte sola con él.

-¿Estas insinuando que yo le haría algo a Sakura? –le espetó Shaoran, furioso-. Eres tú quien le hace daño intentando coquetear con ella en la oficina.

Me coloqué entre los dos hombres.

-Por favor, cállense un momento…

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba escuchándome. Shaoran me empujó a un lado suavemente y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Takeda Motomiya.

-Solo voy a decir esto una vez: aléjate de mi mujer.

-Ya no es tu mujer.

-¿Cómo que no? Está esperando un hijo mío.

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión de mi jefe. Y si no estuviera tan enfadada, lo habría hecho. Estaba enfadada con Shaoran por decirle lo del embarazo sin contar conmigo, y con Takeda por portarse como un niño. Además, mi marido debería saber que podía confiar en mí.

Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si me hubiera dejado hablar. Si hubiera podido decirle a Mike que, sencillamente, estábamos intentando solucionar nuestros problemas maritales.

Aparentemente, Shaoran solo podía cambiar poquito a poco. Abrí la boca para pedirle a Takeda que se disculpase por pasarse de la raya…

Pero no pude decir nada porque mi ex marido levantó el puño y lo lanzó contra quien pronto seria mi ex jefe.

**Shaoran POV**

Estuve a punto de sonreír al ver que Takeda caía sobre el sofá como un paquete. Estaba más que furioso. Aquel canalla no perdía el tiempo. Y que mis sospechas hubieran sido confirmadas solo servía para aumentar mi ira.

Pero cuando me volteé para salir del despacho, Takeda se levantó del sillón y se lanzó sobre mí. Caí sobre la pared, sorprendido, pero la sorpresa duró poco. Cara a cara con el objeto de tantas discusiones en mi matrimonio, no podía controlar mi furia.

En alguna parte de mi cerebro oí voces de gente que se acercaban a la puerta y a Sakura gritando que parásemos, pero no estaba dispuesto a ello.

La miré de reojo para comprobar que estaba a una distancia razonable y Motomiya aprovechó para darme un puñetazo.

Y me dolió. Tanto que lancé el puño con todas mis fuerzas hacia su mandíbula para tirar al imbécil sobre un sillón.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para Motomiya, aunque lo mantuve vigilado por si lanzaba un ataque sorpresa.

-¿Vas a tener un hijo? –preguntó, atónito.

Sakura asintió, haciendo un gesto de rabia.

-Sí, estoy de dos meses.

¿Por qué hacia ese gesto de rabia? Si alguien debía de estar furioso, era yo. Motomiyase había atrevido a tocar a mi mujer…

Cada vez que lo pensaba veía todo rojo.

Agarrándome a los brazos del sillón, moví la mandíbula para comprobar si me la había roto.

-Voy a demandarte por esto – Motomiya miró a las personas que se habían reunido en la puerta, la recepcionista y dos extraños que debían de ser clientes-. Ustedes son testigos de lo que ha pasado aquí.

Di un paso adelante.

-Hazlo, no me importa. Yo presentaré una contrademanda. Incluso un estudiante de primer año de Derecho sabría que tu comportamiento puede calificarse como acoso sexual.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirarnos a los dos.

-Cállense de una vez. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie y puedo defenderme sola –espetó, antes de volverse contra su jefe-. ¿Te importa salir un momento para que pueda hablar con el padre de mi hijo?

Mientras Motomiya salía del despacho, parpadeé sorprendido. Que reconociera oficialmente a nuestro hijo me hizo sentir algo… algo que no había sentido desde que habíamos llevado a Shiori a casa.

Y, por primera vez, no quise dejar de pensar en la niña que había sido mi hija durante cuatro meses. Al contrario, dejé que la carita de Shiori se formase en mi mente hasta que Sakura se plantó delante de mí con cara de pocos amigos.

-Parece que tenías razón: Takeda siente algo por mí. Aunque yo no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Quieres que saque tus cosas ahora mismo?

-No tomes decisiones por mí, Shaoran. Si decido marcharme, yo misma guardaré mis cosas.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí? –exclamé, frustrado-. Tu jefe estaba a punto de besarte…

-Olvidas algo muy importante –me interrumpió Sakura-. Que Takeda no me interesa nada, así que no tienes por qué estar celoso.

La agarré por las muñecas.

-Pero quiere acostarse contigo. Esa es razón suficiente.

-También hay mujeres por ahí que quieren acostarse contigo. ¿Qué quieres que haga, que las tire del pelo? Pues claro que no –Sakura se apartó, suspirando-. Necesito que confíes en mí. Ya no soy una adolescente y puedo cuidar de mi misma.

-Estas dándole la vuelta al asunto –insistí.

Mi lógica de abogado me iría muy bien en ese momento, pero no era con lógica con lo que estaba pensando-. Mira, no necesitamos el dinero. Anoche decidí invertir en un fideicomiso para el niño y puedo abrir una cuenta para ti antes de que termine el día…

-No sigas por ahí, Shaorab –me interrumpió ella-. No ha cambiado nada, ¿verdad?

-No te entiendo.

-¡No quiero que dirijas mi vida! No quiero que me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

-Entonces, estás diciendo que ya esta… ¿no vamos a intentarlo ni siquiera por el niño?

-Estoy diciendo que, por el niño, tenemos que encontrar una manera de entendernos sin pelearnos todo el día –suspiró Sakura-. Pero no sé si eso es posible.

Entonces, todo eso de "hacer el amor" no era más que hablar por hablar.

-Vas a aceptar ese trabajo en Hong Kong, ¿verdad?

-No es por el trabajo ni por el maldito dinero –replicó Sakura-. Estamos hablando de que tú intentas manipularme para que haga las cosas a tu manera. No confías en mí, no crees que pueda solucionar sola cualquier tipo de situación… como lo que acaba de pasar ahora mismo.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor eres tú quien no confía en mí?

Eso la dejó muda. Ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo, de modo que no confiaba en mí. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para controlar mi rabia. Yo no le gritaba a ninguna mujer y menos a una mujer embarazada de la que estaba enamorado.

¿Enamorado?

Si, la amaba. La había amado desde que éramos adolescentes y, sin embargo, siempre acabábamos en el mismo sitio.

-Yo tenía razón sobre Takeda Motomiya. Durante todo este tiempo ha estado enamorado de ti.

-Sí, claro, tienes razón –dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Tú siempre tienes razón y yo no soy más que una sentimental que no sabe cuidar de sí misma, ¿es eso?

-Sakura…

-Nunca te has parado a pensar que ya soy mayorcita. Puedo controlar que un hombre se sienta atraído por mí y mantenerlo a distancia.

-Sí, lo estabas haciendo muy bien cuando entré en el despacho –repliqué, irónico.

Si había querido hacerle daño… bien, lo había conseguido. Sakura se puso pálida.

-Vete de aquí, Shaoran –dijo, dándose la vuelta, su postura dejando claro que no pensaba seguir hablando conmigo, que quizás no quería saber nada más de mi-. Márchate ahora mismo


	11. Te amo

**Capítulo XI** – Te amo.

**Sakura POV**

El portazo reverberó en mi corazón. Incluso en el silencio del despacho, solo con el tictac del reloj de la pared haciéndome compañía, el ruido de la pelea de Shaoran con mi jefe, de nuestra propia pelea después, parecía haber quedado en el aire.

¿Cómo podía haber salido todo tan mal?

Se me encogió el corazón al pensar en la esperanza que había tenido hasta unos minutos antes. Había creído que porque Shaoran mencionara el nombre de Shiori todo lo demás se colocaría mágicamente en su sitio.

Que ingenua.

Pero habíamos tardado mucho tiempo en llegar a ese momento triste y confuso de nuestra relación. Y yo era una tonta por pensar que tantos años de problemas y desacuerdos podrían ser resueltos en unos días.

Pero como dolía amar a un hombre tan inmutable como Shaoran Li

Me dejé caer en el sofá, exhausta. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo tras él… pero solo durante un segundo. No sabía por dónde empezar a arreglar aquello.

Lo único que sabía seguro era que tenía que dejar la empresa. Lo que Shaoran había querido desde el principio.

¿Habría esperado él que eso pasara y por eso se había peleado con Takeda? ¿Lo habría provocado? ¿Podría ser tan manipulador?

Desde luego, había intentado convencerme muchas veces para que dejase de trabajar. De hecho, en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada había empezado a insistir en que me tomara las cosas con calma. Pero odiaba pensar que pudiera ser tan calculador.

Miré alrededor y me despedí mentalmente de esa parte de mi vida que, de repente, ya no me parecía tan importante cuando pensé en todo lo que podía perder aquel día. A Shaoran. La posibilidad de un futuro con él.

Me levanté, resignada, y me dirigí al despacho de Takeda.

Pero dejé la puerta abierta.

Mi jefe me hizo un gesto mientras se despedía de alguien con quien estaba hablando por teléfono y aproveché para mirar el despacho por última vez. Desde la escultura en mármol negro a los cuadrados abstractos sobre el sofá, todo en aquel sitio transpiraba el estilo que me había hecho ganar tantos premios.

¿Qué parte de mi éxito tendría que ver con las oportunidades que Takeda me había dado con objetivo de ganarse mi simpatía? Nunca lo sabría seguro, pero esa era otra razón por la que ya no podía trabajar con él. Yo merecía conocer mi propio talento, probar hasta donde podía llegar solo con mis propios méritos.

Mike se levantó del sillón y vi que tenía una marca morada en la mandíbula.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te agradezco mucho las oportunidades que me has dado durante estos años y quiero que sepas que siempre he respetado tu talento. Pero no puedo seguir trabajando para ti.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Sakura, por favor, siéntate. Quiero explica…

-No voy a estar aquí tiempo suficiente para sentarme –lo interrumpí-. Sólo he venido a decirte que renuncio a mi puesto.

-Te dije que nunca habría intentado nada contigo mientras estuvieras casada y lo decía en serio. Si Li y tú están juntos de nuevo… en fin, no me hace ninguna gracia, pero no pienso interferir.

Parecía estar diciendo la verdad y, en ese momento, sentí una punzada de simpatía por él. Yo sabía bien lo que era querer a alguien y verse rechazado. Pero no podía dejar que eso afectase mi decisión.

Además Takeda era, en parte, el causante del caos en que se había convertido mi vida. Por no hacerme caso cuando le dije que parase, por tomarse libertades conmigo que yo no le había permitido nunca.

Pero daba igual. Necesitaba cortar con él, pasara lo que pasara con el padre de mi hijo.

-Después de lo que ha pasado he decidido que será mejor no seguir trabajando contigo. Además, Shaoran y yo tenemos que encontrar la manera de entendernos… por el niño.

-¿Eso significa que están juntos de nuevo?

¿Lo estábamos? La verdad era que no lo sabía. Como íbamos a tener un futuro como pareja seguía sin estar claro, de repente, experimenté una sensación de paz mientras libraba valientemente esa batalla.

Me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme sola, como para tomar decisiones para mí y para mi hijo.

-No lo sé, Takeda. Pero sí sé que no estoy dispuesta a tener una relación con ningún otro hombre.

Luego me di la vuelta, con la cabeza bien alta, y entré en mi despacho para llamar un taxi. Todo iba a salir bien. Me había ganado el respeto de los clientes con mi trabajo y que Mike se hubiera portado como un patán no cambiaría nada.

Pero después de llamar al taxi, cuando iba a salir del despacho, vi una bolsa blanca sobre mi escritorio. ¿Había estado allí todo el tiempo?

El logo azul y rojo resolvió el misterio. La bolsa era de la tienda donde Shaoran me había comprado el chocolate blanco. ¿No había dicho algo sobre el desayuno cuando entro en el despacho?

El día podía haber terminado siendo tan diferente si yo hubiera estado sola en la oficina… claro que solo hubiéramos retrasado lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano habríamos acabado teniendo esa confrontación.

Abrí la bolsa para mirar el contenido: un bollo de canela y un tarrito con mantequilla de maní. Y una tarjeta de Shaoran con una nota al dorso: _Te quiero_.

-Te quiero –murmuré, pasando el dedo por la sencilla frase.

Parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que usó esa expresión. ¿Estaba intentando disculparse por no habérmelo dicho la noche anterior? Claro que tampoco yo lo había dicho…

El significado de esa nota empezaba a pesar sobre mi conciencia.

Pensé en otros detalles que había tenido en el pasado y que yo había creído calculadores. ¿Y si quizá, solo quizá, esos gestos habían nacido del efecto y no de una calculadora manipulación?

Le di vueltas a esa posibilidad. Shaoran había dicho muchas veces que ser abogado lo hacía tratar con gente engañosa todos los días y eso podía hacer que una persona tuviera dificultad para mostrarse inexperta, para confiar en las palabras. Los actos contarían mas para él.

Y era lógico pensar que mi reservado ex marido hubiera intentado demostrarme su amor con hechos y no con palabras.

No sabía cómo iba a convencer a Shaoran para que me abriera su corazón o como íbamos a solucionar el conflicto en que se había convertido nuestro matrimonio, pero no pensaba dejar de luchar si había una sola oportunidad de seguir juntos.

De modo que salí de la oficina, absolutamente decidida.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la sala en la que estaba Shaoran y presentar mi caso de forma convincente para poder vencer a uno de los mejores abogados de Washington.

Estaba sentada en los bancos de atrás, animada por mi nueva determinación y más por el bollo que me había comido camino a los juzgados.

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento, abrochándose la chaqueta. Un traje gris oscuro que yo misma había elegido una semana antes de que nos separásemos. Nunca se lo había visto puesto hasta ese día. La fresca tela de verano destacaba sus anchos hombros incluso mejor de lo que yo había esperado; el pelo corto le llegaba hasta el cuello de la camisa, haciéndome recordar lo sedoso que era.

Pero no pareció fijarse en mí mientras se acercaba al estrado para interrogar al testigo.

Sabía que era un caso de maltrato. Shaoran defendía a una madre y a su hijo contra un padre abusivo.

Al ver a los clientes, me pareció indudable que había aceptado el caso sin cobrar minuta. Y viendo el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de la joven madre, lo admiré por ello.

Shaoran se dirigió al testigo, un hombre corpulento que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, manteniendo la calma y la concentración. Una y otra vez lo retaba con preguntas de las que el hombre no sabía cómo escapar, cada una de sus titubeantes respuestas reforzando la impresión que Shaoran quería dar de él.

Me quedé atónita viéndolo en acción. Saber que era uno de los mejores abogados de Washington no me había preparado para el impacto de verlo en un tribunal. Ponía el alma para luchar por aquel niño que no podía defenderse a sí mismo.

Me eché hacia delante, la poderosa voz de Shaoran llenando la sala. En un golpe de inspiración, me di cuenta de que no había estado ignorando sus sentimientos en absoluto. Estaba desahogando su frustración por haber perdido a Shiori mientras defendía a aquél niño.

Claro que seguramente ponía la misma convicción para defender a todos sus clientes. Se había convertido en la clase de abogado que siempre había dicho que quería ser cuando entonces solo era un sueño.

¿Era tan raro que quisiera algo de paz cuando volvía a casa?

Esa nueva comprensión de la personalidad de mi marido me hizo pensar que quizá podría asistir a los juicios de vez en cuando, ser parte de su mundo en lugar de esperar que él fuera parte del mío.

No me había equivocado al pensar que haría falta tiempo para que confiásemos el uno en el otro. Pero, ahora viendo al hombre del que me había enamorado nueve años antes, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que tuviese que hacer, durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

**Shaoran POV**

Supe que Sakura había entrado en la sala.

Incluso de espaldas, experimenté aquella sensación que me decía que ella estaba cerca. No había perdido la concentración, pero estaba contando los minutos hasta que pudiésemos parar para comer.

El reloj marcaba exactamente la una cuando el juez levantó el mazo para pedir un receso. Me tomé un momento para hablar con mi cliente antes de dirigirme hacia ella.

¿Querría retomar la discusión que habíamos dejado a medias en su despacho? Si, debía reconocer que había perdido los nervios con Motomiya, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido hacer las cosas de otra manera. En mi opinión, solo estaba protegiendo a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

Me detuve al llegar a su lado, pensando que aunque hubiera tenido razón sobre Motomiya, Sakura estaría disgustada. Y aunque me sentía justificado, quizá podría haberle ofrecido algún… consuelo.

Casi podía ver a mi madre regañándome por no cuidar mejor de Sakura. O de mi familia.

Y entonces ella sonrió. Y supe que, lo mereciera o no, me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Una que yo pensaba usar para sacar el mayor provecho posible.

-Shaoran… encuentra un armario o una sala vacía-dijo en voz baja.

No tuvo que decirlo las veces. Aunque el matrimonio con una mujer tan belicosa fuera un reto, siempre me había gustado esa parte de ella. Sakura nunca rechazaba una pelea, pero tampoco se echaba atrás cuando quería eso.

La tomé del brazo para llevarla a la sala donde la había llevado el día que se había desmayado. Una vez dentro, ella me empujó contra la puerta, buscando mis labios antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Claro que no pensaba discutir con un saludo que era mucho mejor que cualquier palabra.

Solo que la puerta no tuviera llave impidió que la tumbase en el sofá. Aquella mujer llevaba nueve años haciéndome perder la cabeza. Ningún problema entre nosotros, por difícil de resolver que fuera, había logrado cambiar eso.

-Me he despedido de Clow Desings

-¿Por lo que ha pasado esta mañana? –pregunté.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta de que Takeda estaba interesado en mí –murmuró Sakura -. Pero lo he dejado porque era lo que debía hacer. Takeda se ha pasado de la raya y la relación con él sería muy incomoda a partir de ahora.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Espero que no vayas a ofrecer a ingresar dinero en mi cuenta otra vez – Sakura levantó una ceja.

Me quede callado un momento, sopesando cual sería la mejor respuesta. Pero incluso los mejores abogados reconocían la oportunidad para un acuerdo. Ella había hecho una concesión dejando la empresa de Takeda y era hora de que yo respondiera en especie. Tenerla en mi vida era demasiado importante como para volver a meter la pata.

-¿Qué tal si lleno la nevera con cosas que tienten tu paladar?

-Gracias –su sonrisa fue la mejor recompensa.

Tomé su cara entre las manos.

-Siento haber hecho una escena en tu oficina.

Yo siempre había respetado su trabajo, admirando como convertía en bello todo lo que tocaba. Y no había querido hacérselo pasar mal. Más calmado ahora, sinceramente esperaba no haber comprometido su vida profesional.

Pero Sakura estaba mirándome muy seria…

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Te das cuenta de que esta la primera vez que me pides disculpas?

¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No puede ser. He hecho las paces contigo más veces de las que puedo recordar.

-Sí, me doy cuenta ahora de que lo has intentado muchas veces. Pero debo decirle, abogado, que a veces ayuda escuchar esas sencillas palabras.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Sakura necesitaba escuchar esas palabras cuando eran algo más que una simple disculpa, cuando era un símbolo de amor.

Tenía que escucharlas.

-Te amo, Sakura

Yo relataba alegatos todos los días. ¿Cómo podía no haberme dado cuenta de que nunca los había hecho sobre lo que más me importaba?

-No solo porque eres la madre de mis hijos… Shiori y los que tengamos o podamos adoptar a partir de este momento. Te quiero porque me vuelves loco y me retas a ser mejor persona… y Dios sabe que tengo fama en los tribunales por disfrutar de un buen reto.

Pero como también era un hombre de acción. Cimenté esa declaración con otro beso. Sakura se apoyó en mí, las suaves curvas de su cuerpo aplastándose contra mi torso. El deseo de hacer el amor, de sellar aquel compromiso, me quemaba. Pero eso era algo que pensaba hacer en cuanto volviéramos a casa.

Sakura dio un paso atrás y levantó una pierna para mostrarme sus preciosos zapatos de color rosa. Y mi cuerpo se tensó con la familiar sacudida del deseo.

Con un desafiante golpe de melena, ella me miró a los ojos con total honestidad y convicción.

-Te amo, Shaoran Li. Adoro tu cuerpo cuando acaricia el mío. Adoro tu mente brillante cuando reta a la mía. Adoro tu alma de chocolate blanco cuando toca la mía. Te quiero, de manera incondicional, para siempre.

Sentí que esa declaración de amor alejaba los últimos vestigios de la vieja pesadilla.

-¿Dónde crees que vamos partir de ahora?

Sakura se mordió los labios.

-Me gustaría que nos tomásemos un tiempo para redescubrirnos el uno al otro.

En lugar de criticarme porque no había sabido darle suficiente durante todos esos años, mi mujer anunciaba su deseo de darme tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.

Estaba tan conmovido que tuve que bromear:

-Ah, quieres una cita.

-La verdad es que nos saltamos esa parte hace nueve años.

El nuestro había sido un viaje rápido al altar. ¿Se habría sentido insegura durante todos esos años? Pues eso era algo que, definitivamente, tenía que solucionar. Porque sabía, sin la menor duda, que me hubiera casado con aquella mujer fascinante estuviera embarazada o no.

Pasé los dedos por su cara.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos a hacerlo en cuanto salga de aquí? Tengo una mujer muy especial a la que invitar a cenar.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron, traviesos.

-Afortunadamente para ti, acabo de comprarme un par de zapatos nuevos para nuestra primera cita.


	12. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_8 meses y medio después_

**Sakura POV**

Siempre estaba encantada de ponerme un par de zapatos nuevos. Y, gracias al evento de aquel día, había tenido la mejor de las excusas para ir de compras.

La finca de los Li estaba llena de gente aquel día. Había pétalos de rosa flotando en la piscina, el sol de la tarde creando prismas de color sobre el agua mientras la familia y los amigos disfrutábamos de un coctel.

Sonriendo, miré hacia abajo. Llevaba unas sandalias de color crema, de Chanel, que habían despertado más de una mirada ardiente de Shaoran. El vestido de seda color marfil envolvía mis nuevas curvas, acariciando mis rodillas con cada paso.

Aquellos meses con Shaoran no habían sido siempre felices, pero el tiempo que pasamos conociéndonos de nuevo había sido la mejor inversión que ninguno de los dos habíamos hecho nunca.

Sin duda, Shaoran siempre sería un hombre adusto, pero yo ya no dudaba de mi habilidad para hacerle frente y ganar más de un asalto. Había aprendido a apoyarme un poco más en la lógica y él había aprendido a escuchar a su corazón cuando tenía que hacerlo

La fiesta de aquel día, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, si no con otra persona.

Esa tarde celebrábamos el bautizo de Hien Li, un niño sano que pesó más de tres kilos al nacer y que ahora, con seis semanas, era como un muñeco.

Me detuve para mirar a mi hijo, durmiendo en los brazos de su orgullosa abuela. No me cansaba de mirarlo.

Entonces sentí una mano en la cintura y ni siquiera tuve que mirar por encima del hombro.

Conocía ese tacto íntimamente.

Shaoran me apoyó contra su pecho.

-Tomoyo y mi madre saben cómo organizar una fiesta.

Su aliento me acariciaba, el sonido de su voz enviando un escalofrió de deseo por todo mi cuerpo. No habíamos tocado el tema del matrimonio, pero agradecía que me diese el tiempo que necesitaba para solucionar nuestros problemas antes de dar el _sí quiero _otra vez.

Incliné a un lado la cabeza. Las duras facciones de mi marido, que podía ser tan formidable en el juzgado, mostraban una innegable felicidad.

-También hay que felicitarte a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Te has preocupado del menú por primera vez desde que te conozco.

-No sabía que darte una lista de golosinas de nuestra tienda favorita fuera aportar algo –rió Shaoran

-A mi me ha parecido un gesto dulce y muy sentimental.

-¿Dulce? –riendo, él me dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos -. Sakura, no se lo cuentes a los hombres de mi familia. Me harían sufrir mucho en el campo de golf.

Eso era algo que hacía más a menudo ahora, jugar al golf y pasar tiempo con su familia. Incluso juraba que ese tiempo de descanso lo hacía más efectivo en el trabajo.

Pasé la punta del dedo índice por sus labios, la brisa del mar llevándonos el dulce olor de las rosas.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Los dos habíamos hecho ciertos ajustes en nuestra vida profesional. Mi decisión de dejar de trabajar con Takeda había desencadenado una creatividad que no hubiera soñado nunca. Después de tomar en consideración varias ofertas de trabajo, decidí abrir mi propia empresa de decoración.

He inspirada por Shaoran, cuya estabilidad económica me permitía aceptar clientes que nunca hubieran podido pagar mi minuta, mi nueva empresa se tomaba interés en proyectos de menos envergadura

La semana anterior, por ejemplo, había terminado los planos para la casa de una pareja que acababa de tener cuatrillizos y, por lo tanto, no estaban muy sobrados de fondos.

Me había resultado divertido organizar el espacio para que esos niños tuvieran el mayor sitio posible para jugar, dejando zonas para que los padres pudieran estar solos.

Había descubierto lo importante que era cuidar una relación de pareja y no darla por sentado sin hacer el menor esfuerzo.

Shaoran cortó una rosa y la pasó por mi mejilla antes de colocarla detrás de mi oreja.

-He estado pensando que quizás podríamos convencer a mi madre y a mi hermana para que organicen otra fiesta.

Los Li tenían mucho que celebrar últimamente. Hiro había conseguido su asiento en el senado; Mei Ling y él estaban casados y vivían entre Tomoeda y su casa de Kioto. Su madre era un dinamo en su puesto de secretaria de estado. Ella y Hien salían en las noticias regularmente como una de las parejas más importantes de Japón

Y Eriol estaba sano y salvo junto a su hermana Tomoyo

-¿Qué clase de fiesta? –pregunté, pasando las manos por las solapas de su chaqueta y pensando que en esa mañana apenas habíamos tenido tiempo para vestirnos… con el colchón tentándonos después de seis semanas de abstinencia.

-Una fiesta de compromiso –contestó Shaoran, sacando una cajita del bolsillo.

-El momento perfecto –sonreí, contenta.

Y lo era, perfecto de verdad. Tan diferente a la primera vez que pidió mi mano…

Habíamos tenidos muchas oportunidades de alejarnos el uno del otro para siempre, pero aquel matrimonio estaría basado en un amor demasiado profundo como para negárnoslo. Demasiado especial como para volver arruinarlo.

Shaoran me apretó contra su pecho, los latidos de su corazón anunciando lo importante que era aquello para él a pesar de la aparente calma. Respiré el familiar aroma de su colonia, mezclado con el talco de Hien.

-Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo… otra vez? – Shaoran abrió la cajita para revelar un diamante en forma de pera al lado de una alianza… nuestra alianza

-Este abría sido nuestro decimo año…

Habíamos recorrido un largo camino desde que nos habíamos conocido; dos adolescentes casándose por un embarazo inesperado.

Dejé escapar unas lágrimas que no tenían nada que ver con las hormonas esta vez y sí con la enorme felicidad que llenaba mi corazón.

-Me gusta mezclar lo viejo con lo nuevo, así que es perfecto. Sí, me casare contigo, Shaoran Li

El secó mis lágrimas con el torso de la mano y luego me puso el diamante en el dedo, esperando la alianza que pondría al lado el día de nuestra boda.

Luego cerró su mano sobre la mía, tan fuerte y tan firme como el propio hombre que era.

-No vamos a casarnos porque estés embarazada, aunque no me quejaría en absoluto que tuviéramos otro niño… cuando tú digas.

Pensé en la fotografía que habíamos puesto sobre la chimenea: una fotografía de Shiori que su madre biológica nos había enviado. No había ningún contacto entre nosotros y, después de ocho meses, temía confundir a la niña de todas formas. Siempre habría un sitio en mi corazón para ella y la echaría de menos todos los días, pero había visto felicidad en los ojos de Shiori… los ojos de una niña querida.

-¿Y si no hubiera más hijos?

Shaoran era un padre maravilloso y paciente que paseaba con el pequeño Hien en brazos por las noches hasta que el niño se quedaba dormido.

Él apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

-No me importaría. Pero te quiero a ti en mi vida, eso es lo más importante.

-Que maravillosa coincidencia. Porque ahí es precisamente donde yo quiero estar- sonreí.

Shaoran me pasó un brazo por los hombros, metiendo un dedo travieso bajo la tira del vestido.

-¿Qué tal si recuperamos al niño y volvemos a casa con Yue y Kero?

-Tenemos mucho que celebrar –metí la mano bajo su chaqueta, el fibroso cuerpo masculino tentándome a explorarlo sin las barreras de la ropa. Un placer que disfrutaría durante el resto de mi vida-. De hecho, yo estaba pensando que nos merecemos una celebración privada.

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaban con la promesa de besos largos y apasionados cuando estuviéramos solos.

-¿Quién tiene que dar de comer a quien desnudo esta vez?

-Eso depende de quien se desnude primero – contesté sonriendo


End file.
